Godzilla The second Series (season 2)
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: After the events of the first season the team return once more to fight a more challenging monster around the world as earth are now facing a darker times, only things stands for is the tachyons are now nearing completion of their plans for second invasion once more, and the team will meet new friends as well as new ally. Watch the first season to know more about it
1. Resurgence part 1

**Godzilla The Second Series (season 2)**

 **Godzilla The Series Created by TriStar while Equestria Girls And My Little Pony Created By Hasbro.**

 **Resurgence Part 1**

 **Introduction:**

 **With the death of komodozilla in camp everfree was a devastating blow to the HEAT team, the loss of good friend brings a dipression among the team. Newly recruit gloriosa and her brother timber spruce has join in to ensure they must stop the EDA forces to bring harm more on innocient civilians.**

 **Meanwhile a power vaccum has culumutive around central europe, riots are every where and while european power failed the newly establish grand army of EDA armed forces and their android army have control the european power to ensure stability. Around japan, the recent attack by unknown godzilla causing a power struggle among the leaders, japan task force have decide to reused all the former G-force asset in order to contain and defend.**

 **Around the middle east, all the monster have resurface and began to rampaging around towns and while so the terrorist have been attack by rampaging monster that attacking each of their bases, while US and Russian forces have force to retreat leaving the terrorist into their own doom but shortly afterwards that they base of operation were also been wipe out by the monster causing them to retreat in order by their leaders leaving middle east suffer by a monster attack.**

 **meanwhile around canterlot city, the trip from camp everfree was quite nobody said a word and while the team went back to their main base of operation there was an silence, nobody even spook a word.**

 **Canterlot Docks**  
 **HEAT Team Base**

Railey was busy writing some files on the computer, afterwards that she look at her team and see the dipression on their faces, even the siren too alongside with midnight sparkle who just laying down on a couch looking at the ceiling. Gloriosa and timber just sitting down at the table doing nothing but just stay quite.

enough is enough, railey decide that its time to talk to them all

railey: girls?... i know komodozilla sacrifice himself to safe us all but its really hurt to see you all like this

RD: whats the point? i mean...railey komodozilla its not just some monster kaiju, he have feelings too and well...our friends i cant belived he's gone i was hoping to spend more time with him

aj: same as me too partner, komodozilla its like our friends

RD: *sigh* i miss him

sci-twi: we all do miss him rainbow dash

fluttershy: komodozilla didnt sacrifice himself for nothing, its time for us to stop being sad and do what we all do most, saving humanity

with fluttershy choice of word, everyone agrees that they need to focus on one thing they need too, they can learn something from their loss.

flash: fluttershy is right guys we need to focus on what is most important here

railey: i agree, fluttershy is right its time to stop being sad and focus on, learn something from our loss

adagio: agree

aria: well, lets get back on track then

sonata: yup!

railey: good because i just recived a misson from japan again

rarity: great return back to japan

 **Japan**  
 **Docking Station**

the team consist, flash sentry, rarity, indigo and sci-twi alongside with indigo and NIGEL have come around here once more. They later on the streets of tokyo where they see many destroyed buildings

flash: woah what happen here?

railey: according to the reports some unknown godzilla attack this place

indigo: another godzilla? how many godzilla around here?

railey: there was another godzilla few years ago but long gone alonside with that space godzilla of course.

sci-twi: i thought godzilla cant be killed by any weapon?

railey: they dont, but some french goverment develop some sort of weapon, a bio weapon that were originally supposed to kill zilla jr

sci-twi: but the original heat team stop this guy right?

railey: yes but i dont have a name for this person, he was a secret service for french goverment. After refuse to kill zilla jr the french goverment tasked him to pick a new target instead.

flash: godzilla

railey: yes, while godzilla battling with his clone counterpart the space godzilla, this man fire a rocket containing the chemical agent killing both of them in process leaving japan without a defender and causing the G-force to disband, leaving japan and earth into darker times once more.

indigo: jeez...the day a hero died and whole earth into chaos

railey: middle east were struck worst yesterday when we got back from camp everfree, the coalition forces were force to retreat leaving their important base behind allowing the surviving terrorist to regroup and took over the base. Advance equipment were left behind are now in their control

flash: great now the people there are going to die

railey: we going to save them later but now we going to focus our misson, now the streets looks empty

sci-twi: few tanks were everywhere and destroyed too

flash: dont forget assault helicopters, these were everywhere here

indigo: holy cow, this new godzilla do alot of damage i wonder how-

nigel: warning! level 30 kaiju detected, unknown godzilla is nearby!

at that moment, they felt a shake around the area, a footprint sound as the kaiju were somewhere around the tall building. Then the group shocked when they finaly see the godzilla that directly saw them and unleashed a primal roars.

the new godzilla look like a zombies, this new godzilla features exposed, red muscle, which resembles keloid scarring, and similar scarring can be seen running up his scutes, neck, and body in general, furthermore its sunken eye and have alot of teeth by looks of it this new godzilla are much scarier looking

indigo: oh man that godzilla sure its scary alright

railey: umm fellas, we better run because it see us!

they ran off since the godzilla sees them and started to chase them in, each of the group running the fastest they can as they can see the new godzilla is approaching them really close. Railey saw the manhole as she tell the others to follow them with nigel following them as well.

Railey: that was close! that is the most scariest thing i ever felt

flash: you telling me! that godzilla looks scary arlight! i mean did you see that teeth and a sunken eyes!

railey: yeah and where is zilla jr and ancient godzilla when you need them most

sci-twi: i think zilla jr still sad about the loss of his son

railey: dammit! but wheres the military?! they said they were waiting for us at that starting point!

indigo: maybe got eaten because that pile of bones answer that for us

the group saw a pile of bones not far from them as well as the large hole above the sewer, indicating that the civilians and soldier got eaten

railey: oh man...indigo is nigel have some mobile computer installed?

indigo: yeah why?

railey: call zilla jr for help, time for him to get out from his dipressions

indigo began to type in the console around the mobile computer been installed at nigel to signal zilla jr. However before anything can happen the upper roof of the sewer were broken off as they saw the new godzilla or resurgence godzilla have saw them where they hiding in

railey: oh uh! better pony up now!

the girls pony up themself as they battling the resurgence godzilla, the attack prooven to be useless result as the creature try to swing them off like flies

indigo: okay! this thing didnt even felt our attack at all!

rarity: you think!?

before anything can happen they heard a familiar roars as zilla jr rammed himself at resrugence godzilla.

indigo: welcome back junior!

but zilla jr wasnt alone, joining him was ancient godzilla who now saw another monstosity that destroyed this city. As resurgence godzilla began to stand up, he saw two more opponent and growls dangerously at them

railey: alright girls lets get the party started!

 **End Of Part 1**


	2. Resurgence part 2

**Resurgence part 2**

The view around tokyo city was a devastating sight, before anything happen the scene shows two monster trying to stop another monster that look like a zombie.

The resrugence godzilla has terrorize the city in one day as she using his long tail to smash down his opponent, but however was two of the kaiju, ancient godzilla and zilla jr holding up his tail before he could even strike. As for the team, railey and her friends were blasting off the resurgence godzilla, it did however hurt him but slightest while flash sentry stay on the ground watching things unfold as he began to notice something on resurgence godzilla tail.

railey recived a call from major hicks as she decide to land in alongside with her friends to give them out some information.

railey: girls i just recived a call from major hicks, he said a bomber containing a liquid nitrogen will unload its payload in order to freeze the resurgence godzilla however all they need is to distract it long enough

indigo: then we better distract it!

railey: alright! ancient godzilla and zilla jr will stop the resurgence godzilla from doing damage further

the girls agree to stop it as each of them keep blasting the resurgence godzilla just to annoy him. Zilla jr and ancient godzilla unleashed their atomic fire breathe at resurgence but less effect, however the resurgence godzilla began to fire his own atomic breathe but colored purple instead.

before they try to recover, the resurgence godzilla swatted two kaiju off using his long tail before he swatted the girls too using his tail.

both kaiju saw the resurgence godzilla began to approach both of them and prepare to kill them both. Before anything can happen, the resurgence godzilla was knock off by another attack a atomic blue fire knock him off. As the group saw who attacking the monster abomination they saw a familiar face.

It was komodozilla!, he now grew same size as his father was and the group saw his wound mark is now heal as well emmiting a bright blue dorosal fin at his back body.

indigo: i cant belived it! its komodzilla! he is alive!

railey: well ill be! alright we can win this!

the girls charge in to stop the monster, the resurgence put up a fight alot more as the creature began to fire up his atomic purple breathe again against them. Komodozilla and his father fire they own atomic breathe to stop the resurgence godzilla as the ancient one rammed himself to resurgence causing the abomination to stumble down.

Just as then the group saw a bomber plane arrive and they knew they have to retreat back to safety. The resurgence godzilla was started to standing up from being attack by the ancient one he saw the play was drop and the liquid nitrogen began to frozen up the resurgence one and at the moment the resurgence godzilla are now frozen solid.

railey: that was close...we made it!

 **Canterlot City**  
 **HEAT Team HQ**

the team were happy to see komodozilla alive and well, especially fluttershy, she tearly hugs her friend that thought to be dead and same does RD as she glad that her friend is save.

railey was looking at the group and saw how happy they are to reunited with their friends once more. Sunset approach railey to have some conversation on what happen today

railey: today was a really one rough time for us sunset, but im happy to see that our team got their morale back on.

sunset: i know but im asking, based on what flash said was that this new godzilla...was entirely different how is it?

railey: i ask hicks about it and he said that this new godzilla have some serious constant evolution, it keep evolving and we saw the final form when it attack us. The resurgence godzilla were dangerous to keep around but not well fit as a defenders. But thats not just the reports he give to me there were something else that really scared me off.

sunset: what is it?

railey: that the resurgence godzilla try to created his own humanoid version of him

 **Meanwhile...**

Around tokyo city, the military are preparing to move the resurgence godzilla away from the city. The scene shows his longer tail and saw something try to get out, it was luckily been frozen in nick of time too, on the tip of its tail alot of humanoid creature that is frozen solid are trying to get out but failed consider the resurgence monster is frozen by nitrogen bomb.

The scene ended when the resurgence godzilla were airlifted to somewhere else where he wont be terrorizing earth anymore or possibly try to evolved to destroy humanity.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Gloriosa Dilemma**

 **Gloriosa daisy have a nightmare about the gaia everfree terrorizing her dream and try to took control her. Around school time this year, sci-twi facing her own problem with her studies as she facing alot more competition however even in school days the girls recived a reports from part of the town when the storm beast returns again more powerfull than ever before**


	3. Gloriosa Dilemma

**I dont own equestria girls and mlp or godzilla the series, both of them belongs to their rightfull owners.**

 **Gloriosa Dilemma**

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **10:00 PM Around Canterlot Docks**  
 **Friday**

The dazzlings were watching their movie night consider today is friday and they wanted to have their relaxing day, railey already sleeping while gloriosa sleeping early before even ten while her brother went out a date with sci-twi he mention he will spending time at her house consider her parents and her brother including her sister in law went to commonwealth to see their relatives, timber mention she and her are going to do some bonding time tonight however which gloriosa already knew what he meant by

Gloriosa were having a dream, a dream that something went back to get her again.

In Dream World

 _As gloriosa was sitting down near campfire in camp everfree by herself and roasting the marshmallow when she suddenly heard a voice she familiar with_

 _?: you didnt pay attention for what the gift offer you, you a weak gloriosa_

 _gloriosa: i know you here! leave me alone!_

 _? hahaha! you think im gone that easy? you forgot that im always be here inside your head!_

 _at the instance gaia everfree appear out of nowhere in the darkness_

 _gloriosa: no! not you!_

 _gaia: its me alright, revenge is mine! and now i will took over your body!_

 _gaia everfree attack gloriosa as she scream in terror that she attacking her and trying to took over her body_

Reality

at instance gloriosa woke up as she realise it's just a dream, however she felt it was real somehow and also worried that gaia might be back once more

 **Next Morning**  
 **Canterlot High**

school started back around canterlot high after summer vacation, the girls were having another study sessions before the girls decide to have a band practice today, sunset however was absent during this time due to her having a fever today.

sci-twi: its too bad that sunset wasnt here today

indigo: i know but she was sick soo she will be fine in few days

rarity: say darling how was your date with timber last night?

sci-twi: oh it was fine, we were doing some "homework"

RD: lame! that was a lame date ever

sunny: i think you dont get it rainbow, she was doing "homework" think

rainbow dash trying to think on what she was saying until she finally get it what twilight means and started to blush

RD: o-oh...well i hope he wears protection

sci-twi: dont worry he did...my first time however

railey: well good, timber better be responsible but where is he anyway

sci-twi: he was in the musical club with flash sentry since my pony counterpart gonna visit today

railey: today? isnt she busy with her princess stuff?

sci-twi: well according to sunset that yesterday she and starlight defeated the changeling queen chrisalis however the queen escape leaving the changeling under new rules of king thorax all of changelings change their cause to him for brighter future

railey: well done thorax anyway we should wait she should be arrived in a moment

RD: well alright as long as it doesnt take too long

 **Few Minute Have Pass...**

the girls have been waiting for and soo far she wasnt arrived yet, just as they going to give up princess twilight finally appear

twilight: sorry girls, i been busy with paperwork lately since thorax become a king.

railey: whatever it is we can discuss it later twilight

twilight: hey railey how was your day?

railey: a fine dandy but frankly you came around in quite right time too, because i need your help on this twilight a serious help

twilight: sure i can do it just named it

railey: lately gloriosa having this nightmare, similar nighmare eccourance as your human counterpart was. Midnight become real after she redeem herself however i suspected that gloriosa evil entiti the gaia everfree still lurks inside her minds and around prior three days she having a less sleep than before.

twilight: this is bad, where is she now?

railey: at the HQ she was having a less sleep right now i think she already wake up

The girls didnt waste any time as they went to see gloriosa at the HEAT HQ to help her out with her nightmare

 **Meanwhile...**

somewhere around the power plant an unstable energy surge in as it began to creating something and a beast was appear once again the storm beast resurface again wreacking havoc around the city states.

while the girls make a stop at the HEAT HQ to see gloriosa, when they arrived they saw her pretty much havent slept soo much like she used to be

gloriosa: hey girls *yawn* and nice to see you again twilight

twilight: oh gloriosa...you look terrible

gloriosa: as much as i hated it im having this nightmare like in three days now, its getting me worried twilight

twilight: alright just relax and have some sleep ill try to fix this situation

while twilight are trying to help gloriosa, an alarm rang by as railey got a news from major hicks that once more the storm beast attacking them.

railey: that storm beast have return again

RD: that slug again? he isnt giving up isnt he?

railey: no matter how many times we destroy it the monster came back even more powerfull than before.

indigo: thats suck, come on nigel lets get working

nigel: roger roger

the girls use the hum-vee belongs to railey and went to the city to stop the storm beast, apparently zilla jr already went step ahead of them and already engage the battle against the beast once more.

railey: well looks like our little junior here went on way ahead of us

indigo: ill say lets pony up and help our friend there, he needs the help he can

the girls pony up and began to attacking the storm beast, zilla jr also decide its the best he should help this situation as needed soo.

 **Meanwhile Back At HEAT HQ**

Twilight are trying to fix gloriosa problem however she sense something, something dark inside her lurking in as she went deeper she saw it, gaia everfree trying to control gloriosa body

Inside gloriosa head twilight have to deal with gaia first

gaia: ah, a guest i been expecting you princess

twilight: how you?

gaia: know? well being trapped in this pitifull mind doesnt mean i can stop hearing everything you and your friends said, althought it have my eyes rolls however

twilight: but why you terrorizing gloriosa! she scared!

gaia: oh come now twilight, she particular weak, all i need to do is control her body and start a new once more

twilight: i wont let you! not at all!

gaia: oh soo you wanna fight me? well come and get it sucker!

 **Back To The Group**

The Girls having hard time dealing with the storm beast as the creature keep blasting them with lighting strikes, zilla jr starting to get weak and at the moment he fell in and cant keep going anymore

RD: zilla is down!

railey: fluttershy go to zilla jr i think he needs some help

the girls keep fighting the storm beast, however the creature suddenly began to morphing into stage two transformation. In result the storm beast morph into more powerfull version of himself the storm beast unleash a more powerfull lighting against the girls and the rainbooms were stun and fell down to the ground.

RD: ouch...my body...it hurts

pinkie: ooowwiee...cant move!

railey: it paralized our body! i cant move too!

sunset: oh no that storm beast are comming towards us!

indeed she was right as the phase two storm beast are trying to eat them, zilla jr blast the beast with his atomic blast sending the creature away.

rarity: goodness heavens! thank you junior!

zilla jr fired up his atomic breathe at the slug monster, the creature have some effect on it as the rainbooms and others help zilla jr defeating the storm beast.

 **Back At HQ**

An intense battle inside gloriosa mind as twilight fight against gaia everfree who trying to took control gloriosa body, twilight were more than shocked to find out that gaia were getting more powerfull than before. At one on one power, gaia powers over power twilight magic as she was thrown away.

gaia: haha! fools! you cant beat me! im powerfull!

twilight: as long as i still standing i will stop you!

gaia: face it princess! you failed!

twilight knew she cant win this but an idea came to her, she remember that she still inside gloriosa mind if she can talk gloriosa out to took control her body again she can defeat gaia

twilight: gloriosa! listen you have to fight back! if you let gaia win she will doomed us all again! you have to fight back!

after twilight say this she suddenly got entangled by the vines, gaia trying to destroy her by using her powers. It seems doom for the princess but suddenly while gaia were busy destroying her enemy she felt something weird as she look at herself, she was shocked on what she see.

Gloriosa are erasing her out

gaia: what!? what are you doing!?

gloriosa: erasing you! i been soo tired with your nightmare! its time you gone gaia

gaia: no! please! stop!

at the last moment of gaia everfree she is finally gone, gloriosa erase her for good

twilight: you did it!

 **Back At The Rainbooms**

The Girls manage to gain upperhand against the storm beast, as they and zilla jr unleashed their full power against the storm beast, the creature were distroyed for good.

RD: we did it! ha! take that storm beast!

indigo: that should tell the creature twice before comming back!

 **HEAT HQ Later On**

Twilight manage to keep gloriosa safe but also have to fight gaia everfree inside of gloriosa mind to. It wasnt easy but it was worth it to keep her safe from harms way, however gloriosa did manage to fight back too and erasing gaia from equation forever.

sunset: soo gaia everfree is gone?

twilight: i saw gloriosa erase her, i doubt she will be back again

gloriosa: yeah, it was really bad but gaia is now a history

railey: well done twilight and gloriosa, you manage to prevent a disater from happening but ill give a credits for what you did

twilight: it was nothing

sci-twi: hey girls check it out! i detected something came out from the portal near the statue, apparetly we have an uninvited guest came into this world.

 **Meanwhile At Canterlot High**

It was nothing the ordinary around canterlot high that is until something just came out from they portal.

The figure was a female, she wearing a dark green clothes like miss cinch clothes only dark green, and she is wearing a boots and a gloves.

chrysalis: finally! since that brat twilight sparkle is here now its time to get my revenge on her! and then starlight glimmer!

 **Next Episode**  
 **Chrysalis Revenge**

 **Queen Chrysalis make a come back for a revenge, she targeted princess twilight in order to lure starlight glimmer. More importantly she have gain access one of EDA android factory and took a command an army of androids that only listen to her order, however a certain tacyons manage to find out about this and must prevented chrysalis from ruining their plan or otherwise they will find out what this androids can primaly design too.**


	4. Chrysalis Revenge

**I dont own Equestria Girls And Godzilla The Second series, both shows were belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Note: I apologise the lack of update lately, collage were around and i was busy soo i was unable make new chapter until i can find a right time to continued again. Soo without further more we are back again to continued the chapters!**

 **Chrysalis Revenge**

 **Somwhere around the deserts in ponyworld**

Chrisalis or the former queen of changelings were hiding, all the changelings are now submit to king thorax rules because in that events all of the changelings in different area are now transforming like him.

It was a disgrace, changelings do not share their food! they have it for themselfs! however thorax was born in different way since he wanted everypony and the changelings share those love together they can bring a bigger peace between changelings and the pony

Chrisalis decide to find a plan, after few days of walking she arrived at ponyville disguised as random mare who working at the matress shop. After some spying for a while at the friendship castle, she decided its time to make a move, while sneaking in the nightime she discovered the girls still up playing poker games, however something caught her attention however

Aj: ah say that yer trip to a human world was a really might interesthing part twi

twilight: i know human world seems never stop to amazed me, technological wonders that equestria should have.

rarity: darling please, we like living like this is more than enough

twilight: oh you dont understand rarity, the human world is full of wonders! think of those technology, no more feel tired everyday, we can use all those technological wonders for our everyday lifes.

RD: i dunno twi, that kind of tech is not for our world it probally could disturbed the balance thingy in this world

twilight: oh im sure it wont rainbow dash

while the girls were talking, chrisalis were overheard what they talking and thinking maybe there is a hope to salvage what she loss on the battle.

After the mane six left and twilight and starlight alonside with spike went to their respective beds, chrisalis came out from the shadow and examine the mirror portal.

chrisalis: soo this is the portal they been talking about huh? well perhaps i could find something there to exact my revenge against thorax and the pitifull ponies

and with that, chrisalis went to the portal, never to been seen again later on.

 **Five Months Later On**  
 **Sugarcube Corner Cafe**

Sunset and their thunderbolt friends were watching the news, something related about the mysterious dissapearence of people.

Female Newscast: people who dissapear are last seen near the abandoned baker state istate, where they trying to search the mysterious supernatural events that transpired there.

while the newscast told the information, the girls just listen on what happen to the poor souls who didnt came back from there.

indigo: i feel sorry for the poor souls who went there, whatever happen to them i pray for their safety.

sunset: same as me too

while the girls are talking the tv transmisson were suddenly cut off, all the customers were confused on what just happens.

guy 1: what just happen?

women 2: turn on the tv back! i wanted to watch the news!

the tv screen were back on its settings but the location wasnt on the news station, instead showing an image of an woman sitting on her throne while she spoke to the whole world

chrisalis: greetings human! i am queen chrisalis a queen of changelings empire, well used to be untill i lost that day. As you all see i manage to took over the androids manufacturing factory to produce more androids that loyal towards me. As you all can see, i planning to start an invasion soo all people on earth will submit towards me!

as everyone watches the news, sunset immediatly waste no time dug in into her bags and began writing the messege to princess twilight.

 **Meanwhile in pony world**

twilight was busy cleaning her room when starlight calls her.

starlight: hey twilight, sunset messege you

twilight: let me see what she wrote me today

as she reads the letter, her expressions turned into serious, starlight were worried when her teacher reading something that causing her to get serious. after that moment twilight done reading the letter and grab her backpack.

twilight: starlight, we head on to human world immediatly, chrisalis resurface again but this time on human world

starlight: what!? how!? how she get in into human world!?

twilight: she must have been disguised as one of the pony around ponyville and keep an eye on us ever since. Ugh i shouldn have ask princess celestia to approved the spell detector instead.

starlight: it doesnt matter! me move now!

 **Back At Human World**  
 **Canterlot High-Principal Celestia Office**

Chrisalis announcement have caught an attention of both principal who still been hosted by the tachyon aliens. Both of them realised that what chrisalis doing are going to ruined the plan they worked on.

celestia: she is going to ruined our plan

luna: if the human find out what lies beyond those androids, our few month plans are ruined, we cannot let her ruined it

celestia: and the HEAT team are now on the move, they are bound to find out but...you right we cannot let the humans know the secret behind those androids.

luna: we should deal with her now

celestia: not just yet, fortunetly i have the fail safe code for the androids, the one she in command are the perfect test for this new codes.

Luna: what's the code?

celestia: its a suprise

 **Back to HEAT team**

railey have to pick up princess twilight and starlight after the whole ordeal happens lately, she gather all the team members for debrief.

railey: listen up, there's an android manufacturing factory in this island over here *pointing the small island on the map"

pinkie: ohhh its soo small

railey: and what puzzles me most that why EDA build this particullar android factory in remote island was really weird me out, but nevermind that we need to stop chrisalis now and end this!

twilight: and once that dealt away im have to take chrisalis back to equestria, the changelings need their queen back however due to unforseen events when thorax find out that the changelings began to weak, he informed me that without the queen the changelings are dying.

starlight: what! after all she did to equestria we just let chrisalis back under rules again?

twilight: at first i disagree for what she did during canterlot wedding but when celestia and luna and thorax told me, it change when chrisalis were needed or else the changelings will extinct forever

starlight: *sigh* i cant belived this but if you say she was needed then well...lets bring her back.

 **Small Island Far Away From Canterlot City**  
 **Android Manufacturing Factory**

The androids were busy constructing the portal leading to equestria, the final piece of puzzle have completed and all it need is to activated it.

Android 1: your mistress, the portal has completed we are now preparing for launch

chrisalis: excellent! now commence an invasion in equestria!

android 2: yes mistress

the androids and the tanks began their march into equestria while chrisalis decide to follow in for this events. Meanwhile the HEAT team arrived on the location but abit too late when the android forces began their march in equestria while the rest of the android under her command are terrorzing in other part of the country.

twilight: oh no! we are too late!

starlight: and those android are now marching into equestria too!

railey: i have an idea, twilight and starlight went back to equestria and warn the others, ill contact major hicks to activate the portal.

indigo: what? what for?

railey: oh you see

 **Ponyworld**  
 **Land Of Equestria**

It was peacefull around land of equestria, that is until a portal open up out of nowhere and came out the army of androids under chrysalis control

chrysalis: im back! its time for my revenge!

the army marching in and destroy everything they encounter by chrysalis order, she wanted any infrastructure destroyed

the royal guard pony were dispatched into location but shortly defeated by the android forces, meanwhile back at the friendship castle twilight and starlight just return in time to see the invasion force.

fluttershy: twilight! thank goodness you here! these thing are attacking ponyville!

twilight: i know, those were called the androids from the human world

applejack: but what in tarnation are they doing here!?

twilight: chrysalis doing, she wanted a revenge against us

RD: great! now she is back again we are soo doomed!

 **Canterlot**  
 **The Siege**

The royal guard are standing by at the door waiting for the enemy to come by and fight, unexpectedly the door was blast open and few guards were fly away from the explosion.

The androids were quickly marching in fighting the remaining guards, as the robots busy fighting the guards, among the lines of androids stands chrysalis.

chrysalis: CELESTIA! COME OUT!

as she said her names, celestia alongside with luna appear.

clestia: chrysalis, why have you come here again?

chrysalis: revenge! for what you did to my beloved hive! if i cant get the love then so be it! i destroyed it then!

luna: chrysalis you must understand, thorax...

chrysalis: THORAX!? that fool thinks he can be a leader to a changelings! ill kill him and the rest of the traitor!

luna: pelase chrysalis you have to under...

chrysalis: enough! androids! destroyed them!

the androids began to attacking the two alicorn princess, while chrysalis just watch and see how the fight goes.

 **Meanwhile Back At Ponyville**

The androids were busy destroying the town, that is until one of the thank got blasted by the green atomic fire and exploded. The android stop attacking and see who is started it.

It was zilla jr who came in just in time to rescue the ponies from their dangers, the mutated iguana attack the whole battalions of androids. While chrysalis dealing with two alicorn sister she saw zila jr disturbed her plans and sent out flying drones to deal with it instead.

celestia: chrysalis! dont do this!

chrysalis: why should i? after all you ponies are better dead!

luna: what happen to you? dont you care about the love you wanted to feed?

chrysalis: i was heartbroken when thorax took over the changelings and change them into this...repulsive abomination! i have no care for my former children anymore! thorax and starlight will pay for this!

before chrysalis could say more, starlight and twilight appear through teleportation alongside with thorax who she decide to pick him up in changelings land.

starlight: stop chrysalis thats enough

chrysalis: you! you have a nerve showing your face here alongside with him!? im going to kill you!

thorax: my queen please don't do this! you have to listen to us first?

chrysalis: ha! listen to you? i rather listen to myself!

and that she attack both starlight and thorax and got thrown off the balcony and crashed down. No injuries on three of them just some cuts however though chrysalis determind to fight them and blast starlight and thorax with her magic.

while chrysalis were busy fighting them the androids are busy tearing apart equestria to dust, that is until zilla jr stop them by destroying the androids. The flying drone however attacking the mutant iguana causing the lizard to chase the flying drones.

On the ground, the thunderbolts were busy evacuate the pony folks out of towns, some are stubborn to leave their home some were already left in hurry.

indigo: come on you pony! move it!

filthy rich: i demand what is going on here!? i refuse to leave!

sour: listen here you noble pony freaks! etheir evactuate or got blast *points at the marching androids*

when flithy rich seeing the army of androids marching in, he and his family took off quickly

around canterlot castle, the battle heating up as more androids marching in into the streets of canterlot while blasting off few royal guards. The reinforcements from crytsal empire shortly came by lead by captain shining armor who quickly dispatch few of his soldier to deal with the androids.

As chrysalis manage to weakened both starlight and thorax while luna and celestia were occupied dealing with the androids. As chrysalis were about to finished them both, cadence blast chrysalis off.

cadace: back off chrysalis, this is where the line draws off!

chrysalis: YOU! i have enough seeing your face for the last time! androids! destroy her!

as she said this, few androids quickly dispatch to deal with princess cadence.

 **Meanwhile**

During the battle around equestria, two figure in cloak emerge from another portal, it was tachyon celestia and luna who decide to overseen the battlefield.

tachyon luna: how disgusting creature

tachyon celestia: best we see how it unfolds, i have the control module here to shut down the androids.

tachyon luna: wait just yet

 **Canterlot**

Luna and celestia quickly blasting off the whole army of androids, even the incoming tanks are quickly destroyed into scrap pile. Around same time captain shining armor and his troops and aided by canterlot royal guards are force to pull back into the castle as the numbers of the androids increasing, even worst the tanks began to appear as well.

 **Ponyville**

Around ponyville, zilla jr finished off the remaining flying drones as the army of androids were force to pull back while shooting at the mutant iguana.

 **canterlot gardens**

Cadence finished off the last of her attacker as the pile of androids were piling up all around her, chrysalis were dissapointed that the androids were ill prepare against the princess of love. As thorax and starlight awake from their battle, they were ready to battle against chrysalis.

chrysalis: you all ruined everything! our future! our species! you turned the changelings into something that against what the changelings meant to be! you thorax are dare desecrate our ancestor rules! the rules where our grandfathers put it in into the changelings! the book of changelings which you desecrate and changing all our species into your image! how dare you thorax!

thorax: i dont understand, what soo important about our founding father books that he wrote and give inspiration towards our species

chrysalis: you wouldnt understand thorax, since you were born you were different then the rest of changelings. The book of changelings which were brings inspiration in whole changelings empire, that is until you destroyed the statue where our ancestor worked soo hard building it. That stone was a heart of changelings! all the heart of changelings that connected towards it!

starlight: no...what have i done!

chrysalis: thats right starlight...i can feel the dying soul of the changelings that change into your image thorax...it wasnt me they needed, it was the stone thats is the life of all changelings!

cadence: oh no...this is bad!

Starlight: chrysalis im soo sorry! but its the only way to stop it! i didnt know it was that important!

chrysalis: what is soo damn important for you to destroyed it in the first place!

starlight: it have a negative side effects on it, the stone crystal have to be destroyed! we have no choice but to do it to save the other changelings!

chrysalis: you have a choice! everypony have a choice to do! you let my children die in agony!

thorax: there must be another way to do this! my queen please i beg you!

chrysalis: there is no other way, the changelings are dying now

starlight: what!? are you just going to giving up like that!? you as a queen should care! even when thorax change other changelings into new species he is still trying to help the changelings to get knowing they newself! you the main reason why pony hated and afraid of the changelings! you as a queen didnt know what to lead! you mislead your own kind into your pointless goal! we can share love! why cant you do the same thing chrysalis?

chrysalis stay slient in a moment before cadence talks to her again.

cadence: the stone may be destroyed but...your however can, i can see your love towards your kind a strong, chrysalis do the right thing...redeem yourself

chrysalis: *sigh* what should i do then?

cadence: listen, you need to release all your power your life energy can still save them

chrysalis: is it hurt?

cadence: no dont worry about that

starlight: what about the androids? shut them down chrysalis

chrysalis: i cant, they were permenantly code locked programmed to conquer you all, capture or destroyed

starlight: oh thats freaking great!

 **Ponyville**

Back around the ponyville, zilla jr were won against his enemy when suddenly he got blasted off by a swarm of full battalion of androids ready to counter attack again. The mutant iguana barely got any chance to counter attack when he got tangled with a shock ropes that perventing him to attack.

 **Canterlot**

All is lost when shining armor declare the castle will be a last stand, alongside with him is the two sister who already finished off the androids they fighting for. Now the androids are now marching in ready to destroy them all.

 **Canterlot Gardens**

cadence and chrysalis are concetrating their power, after few moments chrysalis began to feel some surge through her body as she prepare to released her inner power to save her kind. Once then her power were released and blinding few others with a bright white light.

around the map the shockwave pulsed through the whole equestria, around the whole major changelings hive around equestria it seems it was hopeless for them to lived any longer that is until a shockwave emerged and pulsing through all of them. The changelings felt alive once more.

 **Meanwhile**

The two tachyons were watching the events unfold, as the white light was about to fading away, tachyon celestia activated the shutdown sequeence to the chrysalis controled androids.

 **Canterlot**

The androids were uneffected with the bright light and keep marching to the unsuspecting pony who got temporally blinded with the bright white light. As the androids were marching in the shut down sequeence were activated and the androids were shutted down. When the light died down they saw the deactivated androids on the grounds, it took moment for them until they cheer in victory in this battle.

 **Canterlot Gardens**

as the light died down, cadence and others final able to see clearly but notice somepony is missing. Chrysalis infact dissapear after she release her power to save her changelings from doom it seems she is nowhere to be found however.

 **Meanwhile**

Chrysalis decide that someday she will return again, as she leave thorax under changelings rule because its better she dissapear for a long while. But before she could escape, two figures in hood block her way and one of them shoot some sort of weapon that paralized chrysalis. She was unable to move but in the next moment she feel something and after that three of them dissapear in blink of the eye.

 **canterlot**  
 **Aftermath of the invasion**

Most ponyfolks decide to stay in their relative house in a while, but for those who lived a luxury lived in canterlot were force to repair their homes, it cost them alot of money to repair everything back.

Railey who absent during that time were force to monitor the portal back to human world, hicks help her out but under railey request that the military shouldnt be interfere and letting zilla jr to help the pony instead. She is now watching the repair going in around canterlot

Railey: damn must be a heck of battle here.

twilight: indeed, the battle was cause alot of damage around equestria, while the androids were taken away some ponyfolks decide to use the deactivated androids for...other purposed

railey: well i hope EDA forces dont mind that some pony gonna used it

starlight: i doubt they dont care about it

 **Sombra HQ**  
 **Tachyons Forces Base Of Operation**

Chrysalis in now human form again was been locked up by the tachyons alien as they called it. As she look up her captor, she was enrage that this tachyon forces manage to captured her soo easly.

tachyon luna: you are one pesky creature aren't you? almost ruined our plans

chrysalis: does it matter? it seems the android i programmed were infact have a hidden agenda behind it

tachyon celestia: indeed, we wouldn't letting you ruining our perfectly good plan that we been working soo hard on it.

chrysalis: it doesnt matter anyway, sooner or later they going to find out anyway

tachyon luna: we shall see about that.

 **Next Episode**  
 **King Kong**

 **Two profesor requested the aid of help from HEAT team to help them in certain project, as hicks decide to lead an expedition with the whole group or armed soldier to an unknown island known as the skull island. The rescreacher are field testing an thremogriph bomb on skull island the expidition were brutally attack by king kong and crash landed on the island.**


	5. king Kong

**Sorry for haven't updated in a while, trying to watch kong skull island first then i could make a next chapter related about king kong.**

 **King Kong**

 **Somewhere around pacific ocean**  
 **Cold War 1989**

A mig fighter and F-15E are soaring in the skies fighting while the soviet air craft carrier were heavily ravage by the american bomber fighter.

Eventually two fighter crash landed when both of them fired a missle at the same time.

the soviet pilot eject himself out the fighter jet before the plane crash landed on nearby island. Private dimitri from 45th soviet battalion landed safely on the ground while he witness the american fighter jet crash landed not far away from his location.

Sargeant andrew from 12th battalion armored strike force safely landing on the ground when he see the soviet pilot are also safe from his doom. Almost immediatly andrew drew out his handgun pistol and began shooting at the soviet pilot.

Dimitri took cover at the nearby rock and starting shooting the american pilot using his modfied Ak-47. The shot missed the american pilot as he running off at the jungle, while dimitri followed him.

Eventually the american pilot arrived at the cliffside of the forest, with nowhere to run the soviet pilot got where he wanted. The american pilot aim his pistol and his trusty shotgun at the soviet pilot.

But before both of them could do anything, a large shadowy appears near them as both of the pilot turn their head at the front on what they looking at. Both the pilot only gawked and shocked on what they see before the screen turns black.

 **Present Day**  
 **2016 (note: the storyline still take place around 2016 as i made this fic around 2016)**

Railey was busy doing some paperwork when the girls came back from the school look tired on their face as well.

railey: welcome back girls i hope today wasnt too hard on you

RD: speak yourself, you have like a time to do it while we doing our buts at our school stuff today...jeez

sunset: its fair when you the one have to leave school early while we have to spend much time around school

railey: well lets just say that me and principal celestia do some agreements

sci-twi: whatever it was, you the only one go out very early today

railey: well since today i got contact by two scientist saying they wanted to conduct a research in skull island

pinkie: whats a skull island?

railey: skull island is where myth and science meet over few year ago. An expedition was been set up during the end of vietnam war. However some of the people who went there died while the rest survived and manage to tell a tale during their events there.

sci-twi: do tell me what actually in there?

railey: dunno, even i was a member of monorach they keep it secret for the rest of the members such as myself but a rumors been told that some guarding living in there trying to keep the creature at bay.

RD: what creature?

railey: they were called skull crawlers, a named given by world war two veteran, he passed away few years ago however.

sunset: thats a shame if he still alived he could tell us more.

railey: indeed, now we should prepare ourself tommorow, major hicks prepared the air craft carrier to depart around skull island

indigo: oh! can i go too?

railey: sure

 **Next Following Day**  
 **US Naval Base**

equipments were busy been loaded into a ship, few soldiers began to enter the ship and few helicopters are now in place. It was quite busy around the naval base.

sunset: wow looks like everyone is busy today

sci-twi: well railey said she invited princess twilight into this expidition as well

starlight: dont forget my counterpart as well.

while the girls were talking, princess twilight and starlight just arrived at the location that been told by railey herself.

twilight: girls sorry if we were late, me and starlight have to pick up few things before we go.

pony starlight: yeah, i have some run in with my problems as well

sunset: whatever was im sure it turns out well

as the girls talking to each other, railey approach them

railey: girls! im glad you all here now. well the military are finally loaded their equipments and so does our as well.

fluttershy: is zilla joining us too?

railey: it depends if he follow us.

 **Around the US Aircraft Carrier**  
 **Briefing Room**

Few soldiers and scientist were gather around at briefing room today consider, an upmost importance that was going to be told today.

hicks: alright folks listen up, our expedition today started on skull island, previously few people already went through that island. The island full of wonders where science and legends meet.

railey: that island was offlimit however but two egg heads from monorach decide to went through the island again.

DR Klein: yes well, in order to understand the terrain of this island, we have to drop a bomb using the helicopter soo we can scan the earth geometry.

railey: bomb it? wait doctor, i dont think thats a good idea the last time they did, some people during the expedition got themself killed.

dr klein: please miss railey, whatever creature that attack them must have been died long time ago. Alright lads in matter of hours we are going to set on foot on that island, oh did i mention that dr plague also joining us as well?

railey: dr plague? why you bring him in? did you forget that he is an expert in bio chemical weapon divison.

dr klein: well you see dr plague insist that he wil came in for this expedition. Dr andrew at first disagree for him to join in but after some talk he decide to let him join.

railey: why do i have a bad feeling something going to be happen.

 **An Hour Later On**

The ship arrived at the location, the skull island is an unknown and mysterious island that been pondering many staff in monorach. As the ship arrived, the expedition were started as at least eight helicopters went through the island that been covered by massive storms.

As the helicopters passing through the harsh storm, the were awestruck by the beautifull sightings. Rarity took her chance to take some photos on the scenery while both starlights were watching the scene from above, rainbow dash however were took her time to record this events and the rest of heat team where amazed by the scenery before dr klein informed them in the comm stating that they going to land and set up few equipments.

The helicopters landed on the ground and the troops began to unload the equipments, while that, starlight and her counterpart were decide on the helicopters documenting on this events while rainbow dash are recording the scene as well.

The helicopters began to dropped the bombs left and right while dr klein manage to get some geometry calculation from the explosions.

dr klein: thats it! we getting some information! pretty good information we got here alright

railey: thats good.

while the helicopters were busy dropping the bombs, without warning one of the helicopters were hit by...a tree before falling down and exploded.

the other helicopters were hit by a rock and exploded.

The other helicopters pilot were shocked what just happen before they set their attention on a tall humanoid figure while the sun sets down.

hicks: what the?..

Pilot 1: is that a monkey?

pilot 2: thats not a monkey! looks like a big gorrila!

the whole expedition team saw the giant ape like creature just destroyed two of the helicopters, as result the helicopters decide to retaliate back.

the giant ape got himself attack by the helicopters and decide to retaliate back as well, destroying some of it.

Rainbow dash were recording this events but however the helicopters she with it were hit by the ape when the creature try to swatted it away and the helicopters started to crash on other part of the jungle.

indigo: we going down!

dash: i notice that!

the ape creature began to tearing apart other helicopters aswell, one of the helicopters were occupied by fluttershy as she shrieked in terror when the helicopters falling in down.

Before the giant ape like creature could even finished off the remaining helicopters, it suddenly got tackled down by something with a familiar roars that the heat team member recornized it.

railey: its zilla! boy im glad to see him!

zilla jr tackle down the ape monster but the ape creature punch zilla face causing him to tumbling down. The ape creature try to attack him but zilla jr dodge his attack and use his tail to whip him out.

the ape creature retaliate back by punching zilla in the face, and zilla retaliate back with an atomic fire causing part of the forest were caught on fire. The ape creature decide to retreat back while zilla jr dug intro a ground and prusuit it.

 **Hour Later On**

The remaining helicopters were forced to land due to low on fuel, dr andrew were not happy during this events happens.

dr andrew: unaccaptable! that creature needs to be destroyed, major i suggest gather all your remaining men to destroyed that creature

hicks: doctor in due respect, that thing attack us because we traspassing his territory i cant just tell my men to kill it, furthermore i lost some of my men who got killed during this expedition.

dr andrew: all im saying here we are stranded in this forsaken island and its bad enough the fuel for this helicopters are none! we have to salvage the other fuel at the crashed site!

railey: okay thats enough both of you! my friends still out there too and we have to rescue them before something else around this island trying to eat them

hicks: she do have a point, probally some of my men still there with them too, we gotta find them and rescue them.

 **Somwhere around the part of the jungle**

Indigo and rainbow dash survived the crash alongside with the others however the pilot got themself killed in the crashed.

indigo: okay soo now what?

sci-twi: we need to find railey and other people i saw the helicopters landing far away from here.

dash: wonderfull thats far away!

pony starlight: we have no choice but on our foot err...thats the human term around here but fluttershy were injured on her left leg however

rarity: oh darling i did what i could, but it should make it feel better thanks to the first aid kit i brought with me

twilight: alright girls we need to move on just be carefull around here.

sugarcoat: it would be great to also take our time to study few things around the island

sour: and let them eat you? no thanks i rather trying to survived

the girls went through the dense forest trying to survived while traveling through the harsh jungles. Few hours have passed and its already nightime and the girls and the boys were started to get tired on their journey

dash: this is hopeless! we been walking for an hour and now its middle of night!

sci-twi: i know! im tired too you know! ugh...

timber: look maybe we should just camp out here instead

flash: yeah i agree with you pal

 **Nightime around the jungle in skull island**

The group were decide to take a nap and relax for tommorow, as each of them sleep by they were unaware that a group of tribal began to sneaking in as on that pinkie pie in other hands had her pinkie sense detect something and almost immediatly she see the tribals are now surrounding them causing her to scream in terror.

sci-twi: wh-wha! what!? who are you!?

sunset: they are tribals!

dash: are they cannibal!?

indigo: i hope not!

there was a stand off between a group of tribals and the groups of kids, everythings going to get wrong very soon that is until someone decide to stop it.

dimitri: woah woah! hey hey! calm down there comrades, these are people! calm down they meant no harm eh?

dash: the heck? who are you?

dimitri: ah its been a while to see a people from a city! i kinda lost count how many years have been in this island no?

sci-twi: umm what are you talking about sir?

dimitri: ah im sorry there kiddo, its been a while since i last saw a normal people and not those tribal type people...or hallunication...umm you real right?

sugarcoat: we are perfectly real sir

dimitri: good! that means im not crazy...yet, okay then i think we havent been properly introduce, im private dimitri kovalsky, union army serving in soviet forces in cold war.

sunset: wait! cold war? you been here since cold war?

dimitri: da yes, i crash landed here since forever, come to think of it, what year is this now? its been soo while since i trapped in here.

sunset: its year 2016 sir

dimitri: are you serious? i been here for long time now?

sour: looks like it sir

lemon: yeah dudes i mean its been a while now

sunny: yup what they said

dimitri: well my friend, come we will show you the place, but umm be advice try not to touch few things in there

 **Tribal village**

The group were entering the tribal village where they saw a rust old ships and a large wall that keep something out of the village.

dimitri: the ship was been here like many years ago, but im not the first person who got stranded here apparently. Previously the tribal mention to me that there was a person a world war 2 guy and a japanese soldier who got stranded here, that japanese guy got killed by those skull crawler thing but that american soldier made it out alive during the end of vietnam war.

railey: that world war 2 veteran who passed away

dimitri: ah thats a shame comrade, i wish i could meet him personally.

sci-twi: look we all trying to find our friends out there, also we have to get out from this island too theres a helicopters landed that part of the area we heading

dimitri: wait? you have helicopters around that part of the island?

dash: yeah why?

dimitri: this is great! i can finally get out from here!

sunset: hold on, you wanted to leave the island?

dimitri: of course i am! i missed russia my homeland, i think its time i leave this island

dash: can we atleast talk about this tommorow? i need some shut eye

 **Meanwhile on other part of the area**

Railey and other military personal are setting up campfire for tonight, she was worried about her friends safety

railey: hicks im worried, my friends out there and im afraid something bad happens to them all.

hicks: dont worry, your friends will be fine we will continued searching them tommorow and also finding the remaining fuel at the crash site.

 **Following Tommorow**  
 **Tribal Village**

the girls were given a tour by dimitri about the history of the skull island including the story where kong was the only one left and also the ape creature were called kong as he is a king of this island.

sunset: impresive, no wonder he attack us he just trying to defend his territory

fluttershy: and zilla are still after him for attacking us in the first place! we need to find him and stop zilla before he try to do something to kong!

dimitri: i agree comrade, but due to your bombings it also woke up a bunch of skull crawlers

indigo: skull crawlers?

dmitri: a creature where kong kinds were able to defeated that was until the kongs were killed by larger version of skull crawler

rarity: how large darling?

dimitri: larger! the last big skull crawler was been kill by kong but the other one was rumored to be bigger than him and that last skull crawler he killed.

pinkie: *gulp* w-well...look on the bright sight girls at least nothing can go wrong right?

all the girls: SHUT UP PINKIE! YOU JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORST!

pinkie: okay shutting up!

dimitri: look girls! how about we get out this island alive before some other creature try to eat us? eh?

sci-twi: alright sir but we better leave now

after that dimitri take all of his belongings but before he left he explianed his old comrades who were killed by one of the skull crawler when he sacrifice himself to safe him.

dimitri: da i lost a good friend of mine of course comrades, its really sad however he and i have a good along friendship after those rivaly eventually we both trying to find a way out of this island ever since then before...we he sacrifice himself to save me but he left me a gift a handy pistol of his called lucky shot maybe because it was well lucky.

sunset: we sorry for your loss sir

dimitri: its alright friend, whatever happens we will made it.

 **Meanwhile**

railey and the others already found few downed helicopters with an intact fuel, they decide to return back to the landing site.

railey: alright we got the fuel we needed now its time to return home but before that we need to find my friends first i know they still alive.

hicks: will do, we will waiting for you near landing site and be carefull

railey: alright hicks ill be back

 **meanwhile back to the girls**

The rainbooms and the thunderbolts including dimitri already left the tribal village but not before saying goodbye to them. As the group travese through the jungle they notice some of the old wreckage of old vietnam war helicopters.

dimitri: those people who originally went to this island got killed but the survivor escape unharmed dispite the horror they faced in here

RD: i cant think a way the horrible way to die in this island.

as the girls move it, they notice something was abnormal as they see a pile of animal bones a scattered everywhere. Dmitri notice they are nearby the skull crawler lair and nest

dmitri: cyka blat...we are nearby those skull crawler nest better be carefull...

the group took a caution before sci-twi saw something in the conner, it was a skull crawler who came out from its slumbers are now searching for food.

the group took a cover and hide while the skull crawler began to sniff in the air as if it sense something is passing by here.

fluttershy: im scared girls!

RD: wait a minute! we have that magical power from camp everfree!

AJ: darn it! now you tell us!

sunset: ohh right... i forgot we have those power

the girls began to power up their guardian form as dmitri just watch in awe, the skull crawler took notice at this and began to attacking them

the girls fight back but just to annoy the creature more as the skull crawler began to get pissed off it started to attack even more.

the girls keep dodging the lone skull crawler attack as sunset fired up her beam magic causing the creature to screech in pain and turned his attention on her.

sunset: uh oh not good!

the lone skull crawler began to ran towards her but not before rarity slammed the creature with her diamond power and another one with rainbow dash sonic rainbow power for the uppercut attack towards the creature.

The creature fell back into a hole where it came from as the girl land to ground safety while dimitri just gawked

dimitri: what the hell is that!? i mean what is that!

sunset: its a long story sir

after the girls telling dimitri everything he was beyond shocked what he heard, at first it was abscured but then he slowly accepting it that a group of teenage girls with power.

after a long trek out from the jungle infested skull crawlers they finally in the open field but what also suprised them that they see a familiar face just spotted them.

railey: girls? is that you!?

sunset: its us railey! *smiles*

railey: oh my god! i am soo worried about you all! i mean i thought something happen befall upon you.

twilight: we are fine railey we just got barely survived thats all

adagio: barely? have you see that thing!? it almost ate us!

twilight: oh! hehe right!

sci-twi: *groans* nevermind, is the helicopters intact?

railey: yup! and we are leaving now as soon as possible

fluttershy: wait! we need to stop zilla jr trying to hurt kong!

railey: kong?

sci-twi: that ape attacking us remember?

dimitri: she is right! we need to stop your lizard friend trying to hurt him more, without kong to defend skull island the people around here will in the mercy of skull crawlers.

railey: skull crawlers? can someone explain to me?

twilight: its a long story *smiles*

 **Back to kong and zilla jr**

in the vast open field, kong were knocked down by zilla jr, as the mutant iguana unleashed his atomic breathe but however kong manage to get out of way and punch zilla in the face sending the creature tumbling down into a ground.

meanwhile the girls arrived at the scene and saw zilla jr and kong have a stand off while kong was injured, zilla jr however have minor injuries consider he capable to fight for more. However fluttershy decide enough is enough as she flys towards two giants and stops this.

fluttershy: ENOUGH! YOU TWO STAND DOWN NOW!

kong stand down due to fluttershy the stare but zilla jr refuse to stand down and was able to withstand fluttershy the stare however she also decide to make more harder.

fluttershy: i said stand down now! you hear me!?

zilla jr hesitated at first but stand down, eventually both giants settle down due to fluttershy interference in the conflict.

sunset: remind me never to pissed off fluttershy...

railey: agree

suddenly the ground began to shake as four skull crawler burst from the ground and start attacking them. Zilla jr and kong sprung into action as both monsters began to fight off against the incoming skull crawlers.

The girls however having hard time trying to fight the monster back, as each of the skull crawlers keep attacking them.

zilla jr manage to kill two of the crawlers while kong also killed at least two of it, the trio then realised that some of skull crawler began to retreat.

without warning the ground violently shacking again as something huge was approaching and all the sudden a huge skull crawler appear. It was ten times larger than the rest of normal skull crawlers

indigo: oh...my...

dimitri: oh yeah thats the big one!

the biggest skull crawlers were larger, towering both kaiju while the rest of the group were awestruck by this monsterous beast

both zilla jr and kong retaliate back but nothing even work as the attack are just annoy the monster while the girls fight back by blasting their magic power at the creature. Just one swipe the creature knock out the group with one arm. Zilla jr and kong were knocked off to the groud.

the girls were recovering from the one swipe attack from the monster.

sunset: *groans* okay...just one swipe and we knocked out!

railey: agree with you

the titan monster began to approach them as zilla jr and kong fight off the titan kaiju together however their effort are nothing but to delay the creature eventually the girls decide to use stronger spell as they fired up even more powerfull attack but at the cost of their strenght it did manage to harm the titan crawler but the beast started to get angry and attacking them.

zilla jr then have an bold plan but it required a distraction, kong already knew what he planning and nodded to distract the titan kaiju.

the girls saw zilla jr began to dig into underground possibly have a plan and the girl decide to distract the titan skull crawler.

The titan crawler use his own power from his horn and unleashed the electricity, the girls and kong dodge his attack and keep distracting it more.

meanwhile zilla jr manage to dug up to the mountain and the mountain began to get unstable the group realised this and stay away as soon as possible while this confused the titan kaiju that is until a falling rocks manage to slammed towards it and buried the titan kaiju under the pile of large rocks.

dimitri: i cant belived it! they did it! they pull it off!

all the while zilla jr resruface and see the handy work he did against the monsterous titan crawler. They defeated the monster but better question is does it kill the monster?

 **Landing Site**

After the aftermath the battle was won and the girl cheer in victory, kong dissapear shortly after before they could even say thank you and zilla jr himself were impressed by the ape creature. After the moment the group are now prepare to leave an island for good as well give a final respect to those who got killed by accident.

railey: well i think i better give this report back to monorach headquarters i think this new information helpfull since their last expedition.

sunset: i gotta say it was a great adventure of the lifetime i mean wow! that was totaly awsome!

sci-twi: and rainbow dash got it all in tape, of course railey said she have to take the camera to because the world must never know this island existence

dash: *sigh* yeah its sucks

railey: sorry girls i know you wanted to show this in the public but its better this island remain secret, who knows what happen if humanity found this

twilight: i agree with railey here, skull island was a safe heaven to kong and if human found this island it would be a disaster.

rarity: i agree with you darling of course i think after this a shower will be needed

adagio: yeah, yeah can we leave now? the more we stay the more unwanted creature try to eat us.

after the while the helicopters began to leave the island followed by zilla jr following them but somewhere out of distance kong watching them and thinking they will be return again someday.

 **Meanwhile**

in the location where the titan skull crawler was burried a single unknown drone appear out of nowhere as it found the creature, it fired up a beam and the creature who was burried were dissapear so does the drone too.

 **The Tachyons Base Of Operation**

The titan skull crawler was teleported inside the facility while the mind control workers are now observing the creature and studying it, while that both tachyon luna and celestia are now observing the creature.

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Plague**

 **Massive sickness plague upon canterlot city and whole people fell ill into a mysterious sickness that even a top doctor never see it before, also the same sickness befall towards the HEAT team however railey and adagio are not the only one infected. Both of them began to search the cause of this massive plague only to be realise the cause of this pandemic are from a mutant bacteria named bacillus somehow survived and alive but mutated into a new evloved form, can railey,adagio and zilla jr stop it?**


	6. The Plague

**The Plague**

Sickness looming over the canterlot city, thaousand of people fall ill towards the sickness that never been seen before.

Only railey and adagio not the only one got infected while the rest of the team got sick.

railey: this is worst than i though, the virus spread soo quickly that none of them have time to react.

adagio: tell me about it! what kind of virus is this!?

railey: hmm...rash skin, high fever? huh why this sounds familiar for some reason? and where this plague originated from?

adagio: it came from that newly construct food and water supply station, ever since that place been constructed people started to get sick and then boom! in matter a week they quickly get sick soo fast.

railey: its not the food or the water problem but something else was there, adagio you take zilla to that building

adagio: what? why me?

railey: because i got my hand full here? now go ill hold up here

 **Food and Water Supply Station**

Junior was following the source of the plague, while adagio were right behind the hulking lizard. What weird is that the station was abandoned while ago only she saw now is that weird green fungus covering the area

adagio: what the...? what the heck is this? a fungus?

zilla jr just looked at her before he set his sight on the infected structure, however he sense a familiar presence that he havent sense for a long time as he growl in anger that this being somehow survived? but how?

adagio in other hand took notice zilla behavior and wondering what is going on with him, however her answered were called as the ground began to shake before a creature burst out from the ground.

adagio were completely shocked on what creature it was, an disgusting abomination but rather gross as well. Zilla jr on other hand recornized that creature, it was bacillus and it somehow survived as well having mutated into more vicious form and it seems bigger as well too, the mutant iguana need to be carefull about this, he dont wanted to get infected again during last time his first encounter

the evolved bacillus began attacking zilla jr as two beast began to fight

 **HEAT HQ**

Meanwhile back at hq, railey manage to found an old note belongs to the original heat team also with a video as well. The note and video discribe how to created such a cure for the mutant bacteria known as bacillus. However the problem is that the virus is too potent soo she have to make the stronger version.

The result were great, the improved cure has been made and now only left is to destroyed bacillus once and for all, but first she need a help from another kaiju first.

 **Meanwhile back at zilla and bacillus**

Adagio dodge the incoming fall from zilla jr as the mutant iguana have been beaten down by the evolved bacillus. The mutant germ was about to win when out of nowhere a blue streak flame burn down bacillus but it wasnt enough to kill it.

Adagio and zilla jr looked the source of the attack and see ancient godzilla helping them but alongside with him was railey herself.

adagio: took you long enough!

railey: sorry, it took me some time to created the cure but finally i did, i have to created the strong cure because the bacillus evolved into something new and the virus itself becoming to potent to be destroyed too

adagio: well at least it will help us out

railey: yeah but we need to destroy bacillus first

adagio: bacillus?

railey: its the name of mutant germ

both zilla and godzilla were battling against the mutant germ but however the mutated walking virus were trying to spread the infection further. Railey were already went towards the creature as she drove the jeep into the maws of the creature before she eject herself and the jeep went inside the creature mouth alongside with the newly potent antidote.

the evolved bacillus started to get weaker and started to melt down as well, this is godzilla and zilla jr chance to destroyed evolved bacillus try to protect himself from danger using the endospore but it was too later as both zilla jr and ancient godzilla unleashed their atomic fire and burn down the mutant bacteria forever.

both kaiju triump in victory.

 **An Hour Later on**

With the antidote been created, all citizen of canterlot city were cured from the deadly plague even the members of heat team recovered as well.

sci-twi: thanks for saving us railey and adgaio, we owe you one

adagio: thanks arent necessary twilight, what matters we help each others

sunset: i gotta ask was that creature destroyed permenantly?

railey: bacillus? well he never gonna come back from that, that bacterial monster is permenantly destroyed for good

 **Meanwhile somewhere around the waste processing plant**

The bits of remains of bacillus manage to survived and hides under the murky water of the waste processing plant where it remains there, regenerate itself, as for today the battle was one by the two kaiju but someday it will be back again.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Battle In Equestria**

 **The tachyons were able to discovered a huge deposit of powerfull raw energy source to fuel back their warship into full operational, however those deposit were located near the pony world as both tacyons luna and celestia send down upgraded cyber-zilla to cause terror in the pony world. With cyber-zilla upgraded into full capacity to well prepare this time.**

 **With starlight glimmer return from her trip to canterlot after helping both princess luna and celestia with the problems she immediatly saw cyber-zilla cause a havoc in main major location in equestria and HEAT team needed to be summon.**


	7. Battle In Equestria

**Battle In Equestria**

 **Note: I just wanted to give a quick mental note of the EG special and how do they effect in the second series universe. Firstly the Godzilla the second series universe were an alternate reality of EG series crossover with Godzilla the series, the fable canterlot city in original were just small city but in Second Series the canterlot city were larger than the original EG Canterlot city meanigly there are few area around the large city, the city itself are even busy than New York city. Now as for EG special, the gap between the second series kinda happen just bit different however, only one thing never happen was Mirror magic in second series consider starlight already did visit the human world in the second series however, prior few days after The Plague episode this events happens, as for juniper montage episode that part happen also after The Plague episode since she was redeemed off screen after that events but some of those part will be mention by them and plus juniper first offical joining the HEAT team and meeting the fable zilla jr. Im sorry about my english, still have alot work to be done and since the confusing explanation are done here we go on the story.**

Starlight manage to complete her misson resolving luna and celestia conflict that been plaguing for a while now, as she arrived on ponyville she saw the whole place in fire, she quickly teleports to that area only to find all pony around her running in chaos as if something else is coming.

It was indeed right, as she hear a machanical footstep coming behind her, when she turn around she see a familiar foe. It was cyber zilla causing havoc around ponyville, the cybernetic monster blasting through everything in its path and destroying some area. starlight waste no time and dash through the friendship castle, luckly twilight and the others went to their misson as been mention by twilight before she left that she and the others went to their misson since the map summoned them again leaving starlight alone in charge the castle.

she quickly dash into the mirror and went to human world and try seek help HEAT team help for this situation.

 **HEAT HQ**

the girls cleaning the room today since railey went to pentagon for some meeting, though however she also missed the events transpired for past few days ago. Prime example, the dance contest, at first the former shadowbolts using rarity ideas to win the contest without rarity knowing it however thats when rarity saw what they doing at it almost to be a rival competition when the thunderbolt realized they were unable to do it without of them singing, at the end it turn out well.

And then there was a the movie part, turns out the girls were invited to see the movie set of daring do. However a mishap happens when the equipments went missing and the sets falling apart, the girls manage to spot the mysterious girl in cloak but failed to captured her. Or did they? as it turns out later on human twilight set up a trap and manage to caught up the culprit who non other juniper montage, the girl who give them a tour around the studio in the first place, eventually she was kicked out by her uncle but not before she sworn her revenge against the rainbooms.

Then few days later on before the premier happens, juniper returns again with the familiar magic on the mirror she holding in. She manage to suck in the girls into the mirror but starlight isnt, at the process she turned into another she demon and manage to scared down the local people on the mall. Suprisingly enough she was easy to convice too when starlight manage to talk some sense through her and released the rainbooms, afterwards that she apologies to them.

After the movie premier, juniper was again meet up with the rainbooms however sunset brought up some laptop. According to sunset someone wanted to see her through video call and oh boy juniper herself will never forget this wonderfull events happen to her and its even better than becoming a daring do in the movie.

 _Flashback_

 _juniper: who want to see me?_

 _sunset: friend of ours she wanted to have some chat. Have a seat_

 _she was rather confused but sit down on the chair while the laptop in front of her. The video feed plays in as she was rather shocked and excited on who she meeting right now. Railey johnson leader of the HEAT team are now talking to her._

 _railey: i heard the news what happen at canterlot mall today and it seems that a certain girl who used to be working on the movie set got kicked out because of jealousy?_

 _juniper: y-yeah...but im good now, im not thinking like that anymore_

 _railey: i see, well juniper, you always dream to be a daring do and wanted to be famous in the movie but it never happens isnt it?_

 _juniper: yeah...my uncle said that i was too young, will during the premier im still abit upset that i wasnt in the movie, but then again its my fault...serves me right alright_

 _railey: oh really? well juniper why becoming a movie star where you were giving an chance of the lifetime to be a members of our team?_

 _juniper: *gasp*are you serious!?_

 _railey: oh im serious alright, based on your school academic records, it wouldnt hurt to add more scientific geniuses into our members, also mind the android too she abit frisky_

 _juniper: androids?_

 _RD: its a long story_

 _railey: soo, are you ready to set up your new future?_

 _juniper: im in_

 _Flashback Ends_

As for juniper, she having a blast, a first offical members of the team and she even got a chance to meet the mascot itself zilla jr.

Becoming a member meaning a full responsiblity and sometimes those responsiblity can tend to be off warys. Right now juniper doing some paper work since numerous bills need to be done first or otherwise the teaming going to have a full debt on their shoulders.

Through soo juniper herself couldnt focus when the siren playing their game loud enough to annoyed her. The sires, juniper first meet up with another equestrian, numerous news and reports about them and what they did on the battle of the bands events. right now she just getting annoyed with the constant noise by the trio of sirens playing their games

juniper: would you girls keep quite! im trying to work here!

sonata: oh come on juniper, why not take some break?

juniper: because, i have alot of bills needs to be done here, you three are welcome to help by the way

aria: no thanks peeps we on the game time now

juniper: ugghh! then keep it down im trying to work here

as they minding their own self, starlight burst from the door with a frightern expression on her face

starlight: GIRLS!

juniper: starlight!? whats wrong?

adagio: yeah you looked like seeing a ghost whats wrong?

starlight: its equestria!, cyber zilla just attack that place!

aria: wait what!?

juniper: hold the phone, cyber zilla? isnt that original zilla?

adagio: well yeah, until tachyons resurrected it as a cyborg and the previously the cyborg was destroyed during the monster war events. Fast foward few years later the cyborg was refined and return again this time by sombra company, that sombra creep died when king ghidora killed him.

juniper: soo why they keep sending the cyborg in anyway?

adagio: honestly i have no idea at all, formerly the cyborg belongs to tachyons since they the one who resurrected it and now sombra company...technicaly owns the cyborg they pretty much can do what they want

juniper: thats sucks

starlight: anyway, where are the girls?

juniper: railey went to pentagon for an important meeting, while the rainbooms and the shadowbolts or thunderbolts are went to another camping trip at camp everfree again.

aria: wait again?

juniper: the fund they collected during the time of the plague and also few days ago when they participate the dance contest to win the grand prize.

adagio: should give it to me instead

juniper: uh huh, not gonna happen

starlight: look! we need to go to equestria now! that cyborg terrorize my world

adagio: fear not we are moving in now.

 **Land Of Equestria**  
 **An Hour Later**

the cybernetic lizard terrorized the land of equestria, as in know the royal guards are in plain of sight of the cybernetic monster. The cyber zilla were keep destroying every building he see. Shining armor were sented in ponyville to deal another crisis, after the el gusano attack on land of equestria the citizen of equestria took a precuation of another events as it turns out this is the right time they prepare for such.

the whole army try to fight back but they are no match for the cybernetic terror, the cyber zilla is a forminable foe that must not be messed around

shining: everypony stand back! get anypony evacuated!

at the same time the girls arrived as well, but without the rainbooms around things are not going to be easy as well

the all saw that the cybernetic lizard began to digging around something,

juniper: what is that thing doing? is there something else in that ground?

aria: ship?

juniper: impossible, all tachyons ship were destroyed by military that time to prevent some organization reverse enginnered the tech.

adagio: except sombra company, the EDA forces and other more devious mega company manage to get their fingers on those tachyons tech on black market...yeah the military didnt really do well on their jobs didnt they?

juniper: okay maybe some of those tech survived and was intergrated on what we see today but my point is that whatever that cyborg digging in must be important

as the girls were talking they took notice something shiny behind those dug up area, it was some sort of crystal but really shiny and bright too

adagio: ugh! it's too bright

juniper: some sort of crystal but why its soo bright!

before anything can happen, the cyber zilla happens to spotted them and began to firing its cannon. The girls went into different part as the cybernetic monster chasing them

the cyber zilla found juniper and was about to kill her when a familiar roars came in, zilla jr slammed himself towards the cybernetic zilla.

the cybernetic terror unleash his blue atomic fire causing the whole area to be engulfed with fire. The royal guard ponies get into distance safety while those two monster fighting each other. During the fight however a lone drone pick up the crystal and get into a safe place but this was notice by the girls who see the lone drone took away the shiny crystal

aria: hey look! that drone just took away that crystal!

juniper: who sent it?

adagio: sombra company what else

sonata: but why they took the crystal away?

juniper: whatever it is, must be important, we cant let that thing get away!

adagio: we cant capture that drone, incase you forgotten we are in the middle of zilla jr vs cyber zilla.

juniper: oh yeah, forgot about that but wait you three have your powers i dont

adagio: you unlocked yours someday

juniper: like that ever happen

aria: girls! drone! remember?

adagio: oh right!, lets fly off girls!

the drone flew off somewhere that is until it was knocked down by a blast, the siren in their form descend into ground to see closer.

adagio: ugh the crystal still bright as the sun, whatever it is we better take back to HQ for further examination

the dazzling started to pick up the crystal however the cybernetic zilla saw this and blast his weapons, zilla jr saw this however and covered them causing the mutant iguana to flung off few meters away from the large blast.

juniper decided to help them, but before anything can happen the cybernetic zilla saw her and chase her. During the comotion, shining armor and his royal guard scramble in action and attack cyber zilla, while the monster were distracted it gives the dazzling some time to pick up few shards of crystal they were however unaware that few more drones are gathering few of those bright crystal and flew off somewhere else while the downed drone started to activated and took the crystal with it too.

zilla jr that time have finally woken up and started to attack cyber zilla, two of the monster brawling on each other before the cybernetic terror fired its devastator cannon from his chest, causing zilla jr to be yet again flug off this time farther away. The cybernetic monster was about to kill them all when out of nowhere rodan swoops in and attack cyber zilla.

the cybernetic lizard gothimself distracted allowing juniper to test out the HEAT team newest weapon called R-Blaster, a blaster rifle capability to knock out a target that is even larger than a human being and cyber zilla was perftect test subject to do. As she fired the blaster the cyborg lizard was knocked down few feet away but also allowing rodan to attack him, while soo zilla jr also started to join in fired his atomic blast causing the cyborg to retaliate his blaster but this time junior dodge the attack.

rodan once again attacking cyber zilla from the skies but the cybernetic lizard had enough and charge up his devastator cannon from his chest. The lizard iguana saw this and rammed himself against cyber zilla causing the shot to be missed.

zilla jr prepare to destroy cyber zilla again but this time however the cyber monster knocked him off and fired his beam splater from his chest. Zilla jr dodge the beam but it hit the mountains behind him causing a massive explosions at the mountains.

Juniper fired up the blaster again, this time however the cybernetic monster activated his shiled. The dazzlings in other hand are keep blasting the cybernetic monster left and right but have less effect on it

adagio: dammit! the cybernetic lizard have a ton of new upgrades! our attack dont do jack!

aria: ya think!?

juniper: hey girls keep firing!

sonata: oh wait! i forgot we can actually summon artherium knight

adagio: oh right! the device he give to us

meanwhile back to the monster, rodan was knocked down from the air by cyber zilla attack while zilla jr having a hard time fighting his surrogate father, it seems the so called sombra company upgraded cyber zilla with enough firepower it needs to withstand other kaiju attack, so far they both barely even dented it.

they were both wrong however as out of nowhere a single blast just hit cyber zilla causing him to tumbling down to the ground.

it seems artherium knight the last warrior has joined them in battle, at same time rodan is back on his feet and joined them too. Its now three against one and cyber zilla unleashed his scatter shot blaster all over the area causing three of them dodge the cybernetic monster attack.

Artherium knight used his sword to sliced off the main cannon but the cybernetic monster reltaliate back by ripping his left arm off before blast him off few feet away. Zilla jr and rodan attack at the same time but cyber zilla manage to fired up his devastator cannon at two monster. Three of them keep fighting however the cybernetic monster decide to unleashed its big gun, The Hole, ability to suck in everything in its path and zilla jr and rodan are dangerously in its way.

However, zilla jr decide to take a risk as he jump in a fray and tackled down cyber zilla, he clawed out the cyborg armored and damage some of its circuits however the cyborg tackled him back and was about to kill zilla jr that is until the artherium warrior blast the cyborg off zilla jr.

Both zilla jr and artherium warrior using their ablites to defeat the cyborg as zilla jr unleashed his atomic fire while the artherium warrior using his shatter blast at the cyborg.

both special attack hit the cyborg causing it to flug off near The Hole, with all of his system damage the cyborg is shut down and all bits of his armor were damage. The Hole portal were shut down bringing the cybernetic lizard with it and forever the cyborg monster was permenantly dead for good.

Through in victory all the crystal that the cyborg dug in has gone, the attack was a distraction allowing few drones to took away the crystal into safer place.

 **Equestria**  
 **Aftermath Of The Events**

After the aftermath, the ponies decided to clean up the mess causing by the cybernetic monster, while this going on the mane six returning back from the trip got themself shocked on what happen.

Shining armor explaind everything, while this happen starlight during the chaos stay in human world for bit while due to juniper decide to ask starlight to monitoring the state of equestria right now to make sure nothing happen, around that time starlight was in HEAT HQ monitoring the events

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **Few Days Later**

Few days later on the rainbooms and the shadowbolts returning back from camp everfree, adagio give them a report and the girls were rather shocked and suprised that zilla jr alongside with artherium knight defeated cyber zilla permenantly for good. Railey happens to return at the same time as the girls returning back from camp everfree

Railey: starlight return back?

juniper: unfortunetly yes, she have to return back to equestria to some urgeant matters

RD: but still! i wish i could see the fight! i mean why you didnt record everything?

juniper: i did, its on my laptop now, you girls can see if you wanted too

RD: sweet!

 **Meanwhile On Sombra Company Base**

The mind control workes have been busy setting things up properly, the grand plan has done. Its pitty that cyber zilla was destroyed but at least they got their newest replacement

Tachyon celestia and luna are now observing the view on their latest creation

Celestia: at last, it is completed, the time has come for our creation to be relased and make itself known to the world

Luna: arise...space zilla

At the moment she said it, the space zilla awoken from its slumber, infused with the bright crystal that been dug up in equestria, plus the Zilla jr DNA and infused with king sombra fragments. At long last the space zilla is born ready to make itself known

 **Somewhere around the void**

The Hole didnt just sent the body of cyberzilla into nothingness, it just send the body nearby some unknown alien base. These synthetic alien looked alike called themself NEXUS have been trapped into a void for a dacade and carefull planning and patience have finally paid off when the cyber zilla body was discovered. They also find the cyborg are equipt with few device that was put on by their long time rival the tachyons.

The cyborg is their ticket out from the void, but first the NEXUS aliens decide to...put some new modification on the cyborg first. The time has come for the NEXUS to rise again.

 **Next Episode**  
 **The SpaceZilla Part 1**

 **Appleloosa was under attack by space zilla, it root every crystal into the deserts causing alot of people around there to leave. The military were dispatch alongside with HEAT team now they are in for a shocked when they see space zilla for the first time**


	8. The SpaceZilla Part 1

**The Spacezilla Part 1**

 **Note: After watching EG summer Short pet project it was been intergrated with this story soo...now it connected towards the events on what happen. Also Railey herself are gonna get her own pet as well.**

 **Location:**  
 **sombra company compound**  
 **Status:**  
 **Emergency Alert**

Its chaos around sombra company base, as the creature called spacezilla are trying to escape, many of them trying to stop it but no avail as the creature manage to escape and blinks out of existence. Both tachyons luna and celestia overseen this chaos as they realized their creation could not be control, the creature however have its own free will.

Celestia: Let it go my dear friend

luna: but! if we let the creature go our plans could be ruined!

celestia: patience, though soo it is not what we have planned for but the creature itself allowing us to...accelerate our plans faster than we though. Because it will rampanging through many random location as it desire we could do our jobs unnotice while the creature causing chaos arounds it.

luna: i never though it would work

 **Appleloosa**  
 **Early Morning**

Appleloosa was in total wreck, the monster spacezilla rampanging through the small towns and growing all the crystal on its way. Many people run off for their lives as the spacezilla began to attacking them using his purple atomic flames and burning down any houses and crops in the way

Bareburn had seen enough, he couldnt belived that zilla jr attacking appleloosa without a reason or whatsoever. Whatever it is, he need to talk with applejack that zilla jr has just attacked appleloosa.

 **Canterlot City**  
It was fine day at canterlot city, the girls having fun with their pets, especially sunset since she got a leaopard gecko which is special to her. That is until railey came along with her own special pet, and its not zilla jr consider junior are more like a friend. Railey pet turn out to be a mutant gila monster which suprised the girls and their pets even hide behind their owners.

railey: hey girls check out what i found

RD: i-its that a mutant gila monster!?

railey: pretty cool huh? i found him under the bridge hiding, apparently he's the mutant from the circus for a mutant, you know the medusa incident.

sci-twi: right i remember that part...ugh kinda gross though

railey: well yeah, but hicks let me keep him too!

Aj: sugarcube are you sure? i mean doesnt he bite?

railey: oh you mean him? he doesnt, but im sure he nice along with others isnt that right my good friend?

the gila monster only purring in approval and nods

railey: anyway, today is a great day, having a break time from our adventure and spending some time with each other.

sunset: true, however i do wanna ask how was our journey soo far?

railey: well...i dont know, if anyone have a diary then you girls must have been recored your life towards it.

pinkie: i have one!

before the girls could continued, they recived an alarm warning from their phones, as they took their time to look at it they were shocked that appleloosa was underattack

Aj: mah relative was there! we gotta go now!

railey: hicks on the move too, but why? anyway lets take the HEAT helicopter, its even faster going there.

the girls took the helicopters and went to appleloosa as fast they could. When they arrived they were shocked that appleloosa was full of crystal, its everywhere.

As things cant get bad enough, out of nowhere an explosions happen as zilla jr keep dodging any attack from his attacker and hicks soldiers seems trying to kill junior for unknown reason.

RD: what the heck they doing?!

railey: something isnt right here, we better investigate now

zilla jr was surrounded by the miltary forces but before they could do anything, railey steps in to stop them

railey: hey! stop! what you guys doing!?

hicks: railey got out the way, we just doing our jobs here

sci-twi: by killing junior?! have you guys lost your mind?!

hicks: well according to the people around here, they were attacked by zilla jr and causing all of this...umm crystalized attack

rarity: junior would never do such a thing mister hicks!

hicks: well alot of eye witnesses around here claimed he's the one that attacking them and uhh...your friend with that southern accent have a cousins here i think his name was bareburn, saying that he see zilla jr attacking the small town

sci-twi: but thats impossible!, junior was with us he cant be attacking appleloosa!

AJ: now just hold on a minute there partner, junior right here was with us when we heard about an attack on appleloosa. Now how the hay junior can be one place at the time?

pinkie: because its a clone of zilla jr that attacking them

everyone look at pinkie as she gives them only a shrug but rest of them dismissed on what she said.

hicks: look railey, we have our orders to put him down

railey: no, i wont junior here was innocient, he wouldnt harm a fly

before anyone could say anything, an unhumane roars but a roars that kinda similiar to zilla jr but different, however when they trying to find the source of the sound they see something really shocking.

what they saw was another zilla but with darkish purpleish colored with a familiar aura that sunset felt from it too. After a while sunset now recornized the aura from the tales been told by her teacher princess twilight.

sunset: it cant be!

railey: what? what is it?

sunset: that thing have king sombra aura signature!

RD: say what?! that thing have some evil crystal king power on it!?

sci-twi: you mean to tell me this thing was artifically created using some cursed king power!?

sunset: yes, it have king sombra powers, but who created it?

before they could continued the monster spacezilla attacking them using a lighting he summon causing the whole area struck by a lighting, everyone even zilla jr took a cover from the attack.

zilla jr sprang into action and tackled down his clone, the spacezilla quickly using his telekenisis power to throw junior away but the mutant iguana landed not far and started to attack again.

the spacezilla blinks out of existence than appear behind zilla jr ambushing him, the mutant igunana was caught by a suprised when the monster ambushed him without warning. Spacezilla uses his tails to whack down junior, causing zilla jr to get knocked down soo quickly.

The spacezilla uses his power to trapped junior in the crystalized prison, as they all see what just happen.

RD: tell me that didnt just happen!

railey: junior lost the round.

the group saw the spacezilla began to charging up his power again, the next thing they knew the creature began to levitate the crystalized area ground including the places that been infested with crystal and ground started to floating, they realized that the creature began take the infested area with him into the sky.

RD: did that thing just took the whole ground!?

sunset: yeah!, it looks like it taking those crystal into a space!

rarity: for what!

sci-twi: cosmic radiation!, its today, the side effects of those crystal when its exposed with solar radiation will be deadly. in short instance the crystal he grow it will be supercharge which is harmfull for human!

RD: thats not good!

sunset: we need to be quick or otherwise once we inspace, we suffocated without an air

 **Part 1 End**


	9. The SpaceZilla Part 2

**The SpaceZilla Part 2**

The monster spacezilla began to quickly rising the ground up to the space, the military personel trying to stop it but had no effects on the creature.

the spacezilla began to fire up his dark powers, blasting everything on its way, they manage to dodge the attack however the creature unleashed its purple atomic breathe upon them causing the group to dodge it

the rainbooms decide its time to pony up and trying to attack the creature, however it came with the same result as it nothing hurting it. The girls and the help of the military forces keep attacking spacezilla with anything they got.

meanwhile during the chaos, zilla jr manage to break free from the crystalized prison and started to aid them. Junior attack spacezilla however the creature yet again uses his telekenisis but junior this time were prepared as he landed on the ground after been thrown away he quickly rammed himself at spacezilla causing the monster to almost to fall down.

RD: time almost up! once we in space, we are done for it!

sunset: give anything you got!

railey: you heard her! fire at will!

the girls and the military firing everything they have to the creature, whiel junior keep fighting the living light out of spacezilla. The spacezilla was a formiable foe, it have any powers it have and junior himself were having a hard time fighting him. When spacezilla blinks out of existence and ambushing him from behind, junior was preapred this time, he slamed the monster using his tail causing spacezilla to get thrown nearby crystal pillars.

the citizen of appleloosa that still trap there were scared, they could only watch as both zilla jr and spacezilla face off on each others. The two monster clash around

the rainbooms knew time almost up and however they see zilla jr started to winning this time against his counterpart, the mutant iguana unleashed his atomic breathe causing the spacezilla to get thrown few feet away, before zilla jr using his special attack to blast him off the floating ground.

the spacezilla falls down to the ground but not before he dissapear out of nowhere, possibly reatreating and fight for another day. With zilla jr defeated spacezilla, the ground that was been lifted up by spacezilla are now slowly descending down to safety.

 **Appleloosa**  
 **aftermath of the events**

It was rather suprised when spacezilla powers to bring up a crystal from the ground at his will are now slowly dissolving, the appleloosa people apologized for accusing zilla jr, meanwhile that the rainbooms were discussing the events they just see

rarity: i mean who have a knowledge to created such a creature?

railey: sombra company, considering they lost their cyber zilla they a clone version of zilla jr but this one are more vicious and have some power from a dead pony king.

sci-twi: this is bad, that thing still out there who knows what will happen if we let it go?

sunset: dont worry we will stop it

 **Meanwhile**  
 **Spacezilla Nest somewhere around caribbean sea**

Spacezilla began to poundring himself what he should do now?, well for a starters he need to get things prepare first. He have the powers but however with powers isnt enough he needed more plans and once he done it, he make sure the human race will be extinct forever

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Human Giant**

 **Cameron winters, manage to accuired the DNA mimic and also a sample of the rainbooms to created a giant version of themself, after winter did it, the giants started to wreak upon the city and eventually destroying the HEAT HQ**


	10. The Human Titans

**The Human Giant**

 **Amazon Jungle**

Deep in the amazon jungle, a group of mean was salvaging the area where few years a back a fight goes on. Joining them was a man name Cameron winters, he and the others was salvaging the shack where previously mimic creature was found. He was about to give up when the men informed him that they found a barrel, it was seal tight. Apparently the previous HEAT team though there was only two barrels, however they miscalculated, winter himself just mused as he can finally get his plan in work. By making the new HEAT team destroying each other.

 **Canterlot City**  
 **3 Weeks Later**

It was normal day around canterlot high, nothing unsuall happen, save it three weeks ago when the girls suddenly have an argument amongs each other, except their team leader railey of course, she was out that time when the fight broke out, she have to stop it or otherwise it get more bad, through soo however the HQ was empty right now, the siren also got fight each other as well and this is really begining to confused her greatly on...what just happen. She decide to have a stroll on the park when she spotted rainbow dash and indigo, they started to fight again.

RD: you stole my boyfriend from me!

indigo: me!? you stole my boyfriend when you have a nerve trying to get to his pants!

RD: me!? speak yourself! you doing it too!

indigo: did not!

RD: did too!

she have enough of this as she decide to stop it

railey: girls! girls! stop! what is matter with you!? three weeks ago was a normal thing until you all suddenly turns back among each other, i though you all a friends

indigo: well...used to be! but now shes a backstabbing girl who stole someone else boyfriend

RD: hey! you kiss blitz when i was out! look what happen! me and blitz broke up because of you!

indigo: jason broke up with me when you kisses him! you backstabbing former friend!

railey: stop it! you two need a time out, why not you two clear your heads first

indigo and rainbow: fine!

both of them leave as railey can only sigh, she decide to get something to eat at the sugarcube conner cafe when she enounter another problem.

pinkie pie and aj fighting again, so does sour sweet and fluttershy

aj: ya really done it this time pinkie, you sabotage mah apple cider by replace them with a really bad cider! you really wanna mah family loose their jobs!?

pinkie: hey! you sabotage my cake as well! you put a load of maggots inside those cakes!

sour: you wanna mess around my feeling girl! you destroy my house when you use a bulldozer to destroy it!

fluttershy: you talk all mighty! you use the bulldozer too to destroy the animal sanctuary i build hard for them! now i have to start over and i didnt have any money to rebuild it back!

at the same time the nearby libary exploded as both sci-twi and sunset came out with their guardian form

sunset: i trusted you! and you backstabbing me by stealing my boyfriend sunstreak blitz, and use my idea soo you can get an A+++ on you science project!?

sci-twi: you stole timber spruce from me and use my invention soo you can earn a quick bucks on it!? i though we were friends!

sunset: i guess not anymore...

she realized things getting worst, she decide to investigate what is going, theres one girl that wasnt around that time, midnight sparkle she was a entity of twilight sparkle or human twilight it was a luck when she wasnt around that time but rather in her house busy playing games, since she was given an life and purposed midnight or night as she perfer to be called are simply getting annoying when her parents wanted her to get a life by going to collage but truth soo however she wasnt interested about it, eventually railey give her a job in HEAT HQ where its even better. Right now she need a help she can get

 **Twilight Sparkle House Resident**  
 **12:00 Pm In the afternoon**

midnight was bored to say at least, she was playing her games on playstation 4, although she seems to be bored as ever.

the door bell rings as she opens the door, her friend railey was there

Midnight: railey? what you doing here?

railey: its urgent! the girls fighting each other is getting worst!

midnight: i can see that, twilight was really angry last night, she didnt even ate her dinner as well and mom and dad were getting worried. Aunt cadance wanna ask you if you can actually find a way about this?

railey: honestly i am now, wanna tag along?

midnight: sure i got nothing else to do today anyway

railey: lets roll out!

midnight: by the way juniper, trixie and both starlight wasnt around that time soo we better pick them up

 **Canterlot Mall**  
 **1.00 pm**

railey: okay girls the reason why i gather you its because, our friends been fight among each other lately

jason(indigo boyfriend): but i swear! i never kiss rainbow dash! indigo all the sudden break up with me saying i was with her

rainbow blitz: you to?! rainbow dash said that i was with indigo, i never with her! i was at soccer field practicing and next thing you know dash came to me using the power she use and slap me on the face and break up with me

human starlight: its weird... as far i know RD and indigo would never do that

starlight: ya think? something fishy going on here

midnight: well how?

juniper: hmm i dunno to tell you this girls but i have something to tell, its sounded crazy but i think it might related to these problems

railey: lets hear them

juniper: you see sunset was helping me out during the movie set of the latest daring do, of course...im still banned from it however while she was helping i encounter her in the other room, she was busy kissing with timber spruce and i was confused how the heck she went that fast soo quickly?. Before i was about to talk to her, both of them dissapear just like that and next thing a fight erupts between twilight and sunset.

railey: we need to get the bottom from this, move out

 **Solstic Facilities**  
 **2.00 PM**

Cameron winters observing the feedback from his drone and he was pleased and happy with the result. The Mimic he recover was absolute genius, given the creature intelegence, when it was born it immediatly imprints on him, with the added DNA from the girls he use the creature took a shape of the HEAT team members.

Mimic Sunset: father we sucesscully done our misson

Mimic starlight: whats next?

Cameron: well, there is some certain girl you need to eliminated, finde railey johnson and destroy her

Mimic pinkie: yes father

the mimcs of rainbooms and shadowbolts went on the hunt for her

 **Meanwhile**

The group was investigate what happen that causes the rainbooms and the shadowbolts or thunderbolts fighting among each other, same does the siren girl as well. However their answer soon will be reveal.

Railey was busy thinking herself what cause of it that is until she meet up with the rainbooms and thunderbolts whom have the most creepy expression that she couldnt discribe it.

Mimic sunset: hello railey how was your day?

railey: umm fine? i guess...look girl i know you all been fighting for past three weeks now but i think someone else trying to break us apart.

mimic rarity: oh darling what makes you said that?

juniper: because the one we encounter are not real rainbooms or the thunderbolts

the mimics just stare them before mimic sci-twi let out the most, creepy laugh they ever heard and it run chills on their spines when she laugh like that

mimic sci-twi: wel...*her left arm morphs into a blade* i guess you right...

sunstreak: oh crud...

Railey: the mimics...i knew it...

the mimics rainbooms and the thunderbolts attacking them forcing the group to defend themself

railey having hard time fighting against both mimic sunset and mimic sci-twi, due to her understanding about the mimics the creature were stronger than a average human even able to toe to toe against monster and kaiju alike. The base weapon that previously develop by heat team are gone, without it they couldnt destroy the mimic without the base weapon.

mimic sunset: whats the matter? cant find a way to destroy us? too bad!

railey: ill find the way, i always have

mimic sci-twi: *grab a hold behind her* in your dream!

before anything can happen, the mimic pinkie got hot by a brick, someone else throw it at them.

mimic pinkie: hey! who hit me!?

pinkie: i did you copycats!

the girls were surpised to see the actuall rainbooms and thunderbolts, joining them is also the dazzling too

adagio: we came back to see whats going on and realised that these troublemakes the one who started it

aria: its pounding time!

RD: you in deep trouble now for trying to making us feel bad ourselfs!

indigo: oh it will be alot of pain

mimic rarity: not good...quick! everyone! regroup!

mimic sunset: you going to whats next fools

sunset: what you planning?

as she said this each of the mimics began to grow in size, eventually they were all size of the kaiju, no longer wearing the same copy outfit as the original as they now wearing more...cave man alike clothing. Each seperate mimics have their own unique as well.

mimic sunset: you in for it now small fry! haha!

before she could squash them like a bug, she was suddenly felt the ground shacking, on that moment zilla jr burst out from the ground ready to fight against the mimics

Mimic sugarcoat: hey! thats the thing killed our mother!

mimic sour: get that thing!

the mimics rush fowards towards zilla jr, next thing the mutant iguana got pile down by the mimics giant of the rainbooms and thunderbolt. But the mutant lizard having none of that as he immediatly stands on his ground again fighting the odds.

The Mimics began using the special attack, such as the mimic sunset began to blasting the mutant down but however, the creature already dug underground trying to attacking them from below.

Mimic lemon zest took notice this as she slammed her fist in the underground, forcing the mutant lizard to came out from his ambush attempt, however both mimics indigo and rainbow already waiting for him and grab a hold of zilla jr.

Mimic Applejack punch the mutant iguana repeatedly between his gut and his face, it looks like the mutant monster is now in its knees against the mimics.

However his fate wasnt sealed yet, the rainbooms in the guardian form alongside with the thunderbolts attack the mimics, allowing zilla jr to retaliated back at both mimic indigo and rainbow dash.

Both mimic sci-twi and human sci-twi, staring each other with fury on their eyes.

Mimic sci-twi: why are you defending this creature? This thing only cause more destruction towards mankind

sci-twi: this thing...is our friend! *she fired her null beam hitting her in the face*

meanwhile zilla jr battling against both mimic dash and indigo, both them look each other bofore they using their super speed to vanish on sight. The lizard iguana was confused first before he was been punch by both of them in fastes speed. He couldnt anticipated where they both strike as their movement were random, thats when until he began to learning their pattern. Once again both of them try to attack him again but this time junior was ready as he dodge their attack at the same time, he grab a hold on mimic RD left leg and throw her far away while he using his tail to wrap around mimic indigo neck and throw her at the mimic Applejack.

Seeing they are now loosing, mimic sunset have no choice but to retreat, alongside with mimic twilight and mimic sci-twi they all retreat back and fight for another day.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **6:00pm**

The girls regroup back at canterlot high, each of them forgive each other for the misunderstood. Things back to normal on how it should be, however there is one bother them all during this event.

sci-twi: who created the mimics back?

Railey: i dont know, but whoever was really wanted us to die.

 **Solstic Facilities**  
 **Cameron WInters Private Testing Ground**

For the first time he was a happy man, his creation was a success, the mimics were able to single match against the blasted mutant iguana but he is more than pleased with the result.

mimic sunset: we failed to destroyed them, we...sorry

Cameron: sorry? no my dear girl i congratulated your efforts however, you all done your job finely, althought unable to destroy them but you can try the next time. For now my children we going to need more of your...sister to be born. Soon enough we will crush down the HEAT team once and for all.

 **Next Episode**  
 **EG Giant Second Strike**

 **With the previous sucess on his project, he created more of the mimics in order to combat the mutant iguana once more, however this time the mutant iguana have no human ally on his side as the girls went on their trip in Paris for a vacation, making things more harder than before. Can he survived? or perish in the hands of the Giants Of Equestria Girls.**


	11. EG Giants 2nd strike

**EG Giant The 2nd Strike**

 **Canterlot City Harbor**

 **HEAT Base**

It was another day in canterlot city, fortunetly the team having their vacation on paris after the hard work for their effort saving the threat from dangerous mutations.

But that doesnt stop the favourible crusader to sneak around the base while their sister in vacation.

AB: i dont think we were supposed to traspassing here schootalo

Scootaloo: oh come on applebloom where is your sense of adventure, i mean our sister went to their vacation its probally a good time for us to took around at the HQ

Sweetie belle: well zilla jr was there sleeping *points at where zilla junior was sleeping*

AB: oh boy well...just keep on quite before...

Unfortunetly before applebloom could continued, the mutant iguana wakes up being able to scent their presence as zilla jr looked at the three crusader.

AB: easy there big fella, w-we just wanted to visit here thats all

at first the mutant iguana stare at them for a while, then at few moments later on he just went back to sleep.

Sweetie belle: gosh! that gives me an heart attack!

AB: come on girls lets check on inside the base

Scootaloo: yeah only problem is its locked

sweetie belle: not a problem! *she pulls out the pin as she try to unlock the door, what you know it unlocked it* got it

Meanwhile

Near the coal power plant station the works were busy doing their works when suddenly the ground shacking as few moments some sort of humaoid monster began to thrashing around the power plant nearly killed everyone in the process.

the unprovoked attack however just enough to drag attention the mutant iguana whom realized that someting just happend.

while the junior decide to investigate the crusder were busy rumaging the place, from top to bottom and also found NIGEL as well through however they unable to activated him due the fact he was hard coded

Sweetie Belle: agh! theres nothing here but boring stuff!

AB: calm down i think there something interesthing *she checking out the files to see if anything usefull* aha there it is, huh its related about the humanoid monster that looked alot like our sister.

sweetie belle: if i not mistaken wasn't couple of days ago they battle against those giants i mean who created that thing anyway?

Scootaloo: hey girls i dont mean to interrupt but godzilla just move out

sweetie belle: you mean zilla

scootaloo: same thing, anyway lets check it out im sure that giant again

Downtown

The whole are was completly wrecked down by another one of the giants, this time however it consisted of the dazzlings DNA, combination between the mimic DNA have created another breed of giants. As zilla arrived he was confronted by another giant he fought before.

The giant version of adagio clashed against the mutant iguana, zilla jr was able to retaliated however two of those monster appear and kick him off causing zilla jr to fall down to the ground.

Zilla jr realized that three of them are now ready to retaliate as he dug into a ground for an sneak attack.

the giant mutant dazzlings search for him only for junior to ambushed sonata from behind and unlseashed his atomic fire however it proved to be less effective than he thought would be. The giant aria smirked and punch the mutant iguana in the face sending him tumbling down nearby building.

Meanwhile

the crusader were rushing fowards the comotion only for them nearly got crushed by zilla jr whom got knocked down by one of the giant

Sweetie belle: gah! i almost got myself killed!

AB: well next time look where you going

scootaloo: hey i got an idea why not we took some picture of this moment i mean its good for keeping memory

while the crusader busy by themself zilla jr still fought off against those three giants eventually he got an idea as he retreating allowing those three followed him. Zilla jr then proceed to lure them out near the hill where he can defeated them as he stop he continued attacking them keeping those giant busy for a moment

while the fight goes on, the crusader were busy snapping few photos of the fighting eagerly cant wait to give this picture to their sister

As the mutant giant dazzlings got preoccupied, zilla jr finally resurface again this time ready, as the giant version of the dazzlings ready to attack him, the cliffside began to falling apart and next thing happen the mutant giant dazzlings fall down into ground before been buried under the rubbles

Zilla jr let out a victory roars, onces again victory achived once more, Unaware however the mimc survived and escape from a sight.

On The Following Week

After the girls vacation in paris, well a sudden iterruption when zilla jr manage to single handed three mimic once more. Railey and others went back to United States and headed back to canterlot city as soon as possible as they found out Crusader began posting the news about what happen. It was total hit all over the internet that causes their sister return from their vacation prematurely

Sweetie belle: it was soo cool sis i mean the way he fight really rocks!

rarity: yes sweetie darling i can quite understand there but dear lord you give me heart attack there!

Rainbow Dash: yeah i mean its good thing junior was there too

Railey: hmm another mimic...as i fear most girls this mimic may been created by the same person, but who?

 **Next Episode**

 **The Monster Prince And The Giant**

 **While komodozilla took a stroll alone by himself he encounter the mimic version of the shadowbolts and befriending them. Same time Cameron winters two mutants escape and the mimic decide and komodozilla working together to stop the mutant.**

 **Note:**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New year consider this a gift for the latest chapter, and i do apologize for the lateness, been busy with collage lately but now i was able to updated it**


	12. The Monster Prince and the Giants

**The Monster Prince And The Giants**

Another month passed since the the latest attack, the HEAT team dealing another mutation that they never seen before. two creature are now attacking the nearby harbor ( Piranhagon and Crustatoussaurus 2 ). Luckly enough the rainbooms and zilla jr was there to stop them before it getting worst, although the damage was minimal but they retalitaed back with full force before those two creature decide to retreated back.

RD: phew what a day, seriously where are those thing coming from anyway?!

Railey: unknown but what i scan is that this creature was experemental meaning it was man made monster.

Sunset: whoever created them really wanted us to die

pinkie: say have you girls seen komodozilla lately? hes been gone for a while now

railey: relax pinkie, im sure he was taking a stroll somewhere, hopefully he was fine

somewhere

komodozilla was swiming nearby island when he caught the wind of some figure that arguably size of monster as he went investigate he was meet by the giant version of shadowbolt which he never meet them before he was unaware that his father already meet it and he wasnt keen to friendly towards it.

Giant sugarcoat: what are we even doing here?

Giant sunny flare: he wanted us to get this crystal back but...

Giant sour sweet: hey look over there something else is watching us!

the group saw komodozilla was watching them

Giant indigo zap: hey umm little fellaw...we wont hurt you?

Giant sunny flare: you dunce! that thing wasnt little, but isnt me or he looks familiar kinda look alot like zilla jr but different

komodozilla decide to show up and walk towards them with curiosity, the group wonder what he can do.

Giant sunny Flare: kinda look like zilla jr maybe same species?

Giant indigo zap: hey i got an idea, why not he join us?

Giant sour sweet: well...i guess we a giant size kaiju afterall

Giant sunny flare: can you understand us? could you dig something for us?

komodozilla look at them with curiosity again then aknowledge and began digging for what they searching for, eventually they found it.

Giant SourSweet: great now ill give this to our creator first

the girls decide maybe komodozilla have some used and probally he can help them, however before they can say futher komodozilla sense something was amissed, as the group was about to leave two of the kaiju appears, its Piranhagon and Crustatoussaurus 2 two of the winters escape monster

Giant soursweet: isnt that thing escape from the base few hours ago?

Giant sunny flare: our creator wanted us to destroy it come on!

the giants charge in the two kaiju as well komodozilla joined in to fight off Piranhagon and Crustatoussaurus 2, the giants having hard time defeating them before each one by one of them get thrown off away by them. Only komodozilla left to fight both kaiju while that conflict both monster toe to toe to see who going to win

However komodozilla quickly been overpowered by two monster that was ready to kill them when zilla jr came out of nowhere and came right on time to protected his son from been harmed.

A father and a son fought together to stop both piranhagon and crustatoussaurus 2 eventually with a combine effort they were able to defeated them together. Around later on HEAT team and the military arrived to collected the kaiju and put them on monster island.

Railey: soo you mean komodozilla went by himself? but how i mean how? those two monster could actually kill him.

Hicks: im asking the same thing, what we found on that island were several foot prints probally related about your reports on the mimics your encounter. Original HEAT team encounter these mimics before from ill result of some mad scientist twisted experiment, according to their reports junior here destroy it...or soo we though maybe the mad scientist have some other container that contain the mimics

Railey: yeah but heres the thing, these mimics were coordinated as if someone was actually lead them better question is who?

Somewhere on the far shore

The mimics giants were watching the scene, after realized that komodozilla was actually zilla jr son.

Giant sugarcoat: turns out that lizard was his son, im starting to get know him better however

Giant Sunny Flare: we deal it later lets get back

The giant group left back to cameron winters afterwards leaving wondering if komodozilla knew about this.

 **Friend or Foe**

 **In the few week after the aftermath of battle komodozilla were caught a conflict between the mimic he befriend with and the his father that faught against them. Etheir the mimic was friend of foe who he choose, things matter worst when Keizer Ghidorah return again for revenge against earth.**


End file.
